El principito digital
by Neko C
Summary: Dedicado a Shadow Shaw Phantom. Parodia/adaptación del clásico cuento "El Principito" de Antoine de Saint-Exupéry.
1. Prólogo

**¡Muy buenos días a todos! Tengo que decir que me siento muy emocionada, pues: ¡Esta es mi décima historia en FF! Así que decidí traerles algo que tengo guardado en mi cabeza no hace mucho: ¡Mi primer longfic!, una parodia del clásico cuento infantil "El principito". Aunque debo admitir que sólo me basé en la trama, no se confundan si parece un poco distinto. Digamos que es una actualización...**

"**Negación de derechos de autor":**

**Ni Vocaloid ni "El principito" me pertenecen, sólo reservo de mi autoría la idea de mezclarlos.**

**Aclaraciones:**

**-Aunque los personajes principales son Dell y Len, NO ES UN FIC YAOI. **

**-Habrá en el futuro unas leves referencias al RinxLen, pero no Twincest.**

**Dedicado enteramente a mi querida Shadow Shaw Phantom, espero que algún día podamos comer helado de limón y torturar hombres juntas, querida. *Sonrisa*  
><strong>

**Como ya escribí demasiado, comencemos:**

**-.-.-.-.-**

"**El principito digital"**** (Por Neko C.)**

**Prólogo:**

A la tierna edad de ocho años, plena etapa de imaginación desbordante, tuve una gran curiosidad en la lectura; por lo que cada libro de portada que llamara mi atención caía en mis manos y mi voraz apetito por la literatura. Además fui un adepto al mundo de fantasías que me proporcionaba la televisión. Puedo decir sin pena ni gloria que escribí mis propios cuentos -ahora enterrados en el olvido-, producto de todo ese entorno creativo.

Un día, leí bastante interesado la historia de un sapo detective que le temía a la oscuridad. Los detalles y desenlace a esta altura de mi vida no puedo recordarlos con claridad, pero lo que me quedó grabado con fuego fue una escena donde el pobre animal en una investigación a media noche pensó que lo seguían unos monstruos, corrió desesperadamente, haciendo que una de sus patas se atorara dentro de un cubo de metal y no pudo resolver la investigación en ese momento.

Me sentí un poco identificado con esa fobia -una cosa muy seria e importante para mí en ese entonces- y decidí ayudar a crear conciencia de los horribles monstruos que acechan en la oscuridad. Mi primera colaboración fue un acertijo:

"_El espanto de los hombres, un barril sin fondo con un ojo brillante."_ (Cabe aclarar que en mi mente todos los monstruos eran cíclopes gordos que sólo pensaban en devorar niños y grandes)

Se lo leí a mi madre con mucho entusiasmo y le pregunté si se sentía asustada ante tal descripción. Por desgracia, ella sólo me acarició la cabeza y dijo divertida por qué daría miedo un anillo. Le expliqué lenta y más detalladamente sobre el peligro que encerraba mi adivinanza, sin poder convencerla. Intenté con ahínco buscar la solución deseada entre los demás adultos de mi entorno. Mas, al seguir obteniendo la misma respuesta y al ser persuadido en que debía ocuparme en cosas más importantes, me resigné y dejé de lado mi mediocre -aunque prometedora- carrera de escritor.

Y ya que las letras parecían odiarme, me concentré especialmente en los números -algo que los grandes consideraban serio e importante- y siguiendo los estudios para ser un hombre de negocios. Así crecí y aprendí cosas como economía, computación y una gran variedad de idiomas; en fin, cosas importantes pero aburridas en cierto modo. Hoy me encuentro en la cima de una importante compañía, no por eso soy un viejo; es más: muchos adultos me elogian por llegar tan alto a mi relativa corta edad.

Pero no debo despreciar tanto esta vida, gracias a mis conocimientos, esfuerzo y capacidad de persuasión; tuve la oportunidad de viajar por todo el mundo y conocer una gran variedad de gente seria -un tanto aburridas en mi opinión-. Y es una lástima que un poco de esa madurez se haya pegado en mi sistema, pero es lo que me toca en este mundo.

Siempre había alguien con quien hablar, tanto formal e informalmente, y pude darme cuenta de la gran variedad de personas que habitaban este globo terráqueo; aunque cada vez que encontraba a alguien que parecía aún conservar un poco de alma de niño, me desilusionaba totalmente cuando le contaba mi acertijo -el cual aún conservo receloso- y me respondía lo mismo que los demás. Entonces volvía a mi modo mayor y le comentaba sobre deportes, estadísticas y noticias actuales; siendo bastante aceptado por eso y recibiendo la crítica de que no habían conocido a alguien tan sensato como yo nunca en su vida. A veces es tan fácil complacer a los adultos.

Es extraño que yo, Dell Honne, explique estas cosas de un modo tan vano y frío, y estoy seguro que no volveré a tocar un lápiz y papel con motivos creativos, por eso expreso esto con las teclas del teclado de mi ordenador -un poco más por la comodidad que sentido poético- aunque en cierto caso viene a ser lo mismo. El punto es que no habría relatado nunca una historia de no ser por los extraños acontecimientos que estoy a punto de contarles...

_Continuará..._

**-.-.-.-.-**

** Y bien, ¿Qué les pareció? Un poco corto en mi opinión. Ya sé que Len no apareció en este capítulo, pero es sólo el comienzo, denle una oportunidad al fic. Estoy segura de que, de una u otra manera, les gustará.**

** Si son tan amables de dejarme un review con su comentario o alguna crítica constructiva que me ayude a mejorar, les estaré infinitamente agradecida. (Prometo responderles a todos)**

** Bueno, tengo que hacer un pequeño anuncio: tal vez no actualice hasta dentro de una semana, y es que aún sigo en la línea de fuego con los exámenes finales. Pero, como todo es improbable en esta vida, no se sorprendan si el primer capítulo aparece pronto; o traiga otra historia aparte en mis escritos. Juro ante Dios que no abandonaré esto por nada del mundo, ¡Ni por mi muerte! *Pose heroica***

** ¡Un gran Abrazo desde Argentina! (Debería dejar de decirlo, ¿No?)**

_**Neko C.**_

**P.D.: ¿Alguien pudo ver el anillo en el acertijo? Lo siento, no soy buena escribiendo esas cosas *Gotita***


	2. Encuentro

**¿Qué tal? ¿Por qué actualicé tan pronto si tengo que estudiar? Ni idea, pero aquí está el primer capítulo. Y sí, por fin aparece Len. *Risas* Además de grandes referencias a la informática y algunos chistes frikis (No se llama **_**digital**_** por nada)**

"**Negación de derechos de autor":**

**Ni Vocaloid ni "El principito" me pertenecen, sólo reservo de mi autoría la idea de mezclarlos.**

**Sin más, disfruten:**

**-.-.-.-.-**

"**El principito digital"**** (Por Neko C.)**

**Capítulo I: "Encuentro"**

Tal vez lo que les he contado no les interese en lo más mínimo, después de todo sólo soy un adulto como todos los demás que conocen y conocerán en este largo trayecto que llamamos vida; por lo comenzaré a referirme a la extraña experiencia que viví hace un tiempo.

Fue probablemente hace un año o dos, con lo acelerado que va el mundo me es difícil recordarlo con exactitud sin confundir fechas. El punto es que me dirigía tranquilamente a un viaje de negocios en mi jet privado hacia la gran y moderna China, cuando por un desperfecto en el motor caímos estrepitosamente en medio del desierto del Sahara (No me pregunten por geografía, esa no es mi mejor área).

Fue un horrible accidente, debo comunicar que lamentablemente mis acompañantes no sobrevivieron, además que mi cuerpo sufrió unas heridas -no muy graves, pero había que considerar mi realidad-. Lo primero que hice al despertar de la contusión por el golpe fue curarme con el pequeño botiquín que tenía incorporado el avión. Acto seguido analicé mi triste situación.

Me encontraba ahí, solo, a kilómetros de lo que podía considerarse civilización y sin saber siquiera como reparar el motor del vehículo, o al menos la radio del mismo. Tenía que pensar rápido ya que sólo me quedaba agua suficiente como para unos cinco días. Nunca esperé en todos mis años de vida y vuelos regulares que una situación así me pasara, y es algo que definitivamente le desearía a nadie, mis lectores.

Continuando con la historia, me propuse entonces con toda la solemnidad y respeto enterrar los cuerpos en un lugar un poco más alejado del accidente. No detallaré mucho de esa parte, algo que -si bien no quiero borrar de mis memorias- es difícil de expresar con simples palabras; nunca olvidaré la sensación de vacío que tuve en mi pecho ante esa pesada acción. En cierta forma también me sentí angustiado, pensando que tal vez ese también sería mi destino. Después, decidí no gastar energía innecesariamente, por lo que me prendí un cigarrillo -un vicio que se me había pegado de los adultos- y divagué en mis memorias, ausente del entorno.

La primera noche la pasé acostado en la arena, contemplando todas las luces en el cielo que se dejaban ver en ese lugar deshabitado. Incluso me sentía más alejado de la civilización que un naufrago en medio del mar. Era irónico, nunca creí que en un mundo lleno de teléfonos, Internet, aviones, barcos, GPS y todo lo demás; alguien podía estar realmente solo. En fin, el cansancio me venció y pude relativamente descansar en paz.

La mañana siguiente desperté por el calor, para mi desgracia olvidé el significado de "desierto" y todo lo que implicaba -como sus altas temperaturas y tormentas de arena, incluso a primeras horas-, y los rayos del Sol prácticamente quemaron toda mi piel descubierta. Me levanté con pesadez, bebí un poco de agua -racionalizándola lo mejor que podía- y tomé mi celular, contemplando que toda su sofisticada pantalla táctil se había reducido a un cuadro abstracto (está de más decir que se encontraba completamente destrozado).

Ver en tan deplorable estado mi teléfono me hizo pensar en o frágil que era la conexión que poseían las personas unas con otras -aunque si el aparato hubiera resultado ileso, sin antenas de telefonía cercanas tampoco me serviría-. Encontré mi portátil en las mismas condiciones, por lo que tratar de distraerme aunque sea con los pocos juegos que me llamaban la atención era una ilusión muy lejana. En fin, tomé unas cuantas hojas de mi portafolios y me dispuse a garabatear extraños trazos que pretendían ser las dunas a mi alrededor (cabe aclarar que mis habilidades artísticas la gran mayoría del tiempo se remitieron a los escritos).

Creo que aclaré bastante bien que me encontraba completamente solo, ¿No? Pues imagínense mi sorpresa al ver una persona aparecer por detrás de un montículo arenoso. El extraño en ese momento sólo se divisaba como una figura oscura, ya que el Sol parecía ayudar a crear una "entrada triunfal", pero lo que pude reconocer enseguida fueron sus cabellos parados y el extraño aura que lo rodeaba.

— ¿Son Goku? — Dije, más como un delirio que esperanza. Sí, tal vez la televisión y mi frikismo ayudaron un poco también.

— ¿Quién? — Respondió la sombra acercándose un poco dudoso, parece que pasaba desinformada del mundo -algo que me ofendió en pequeña medida-.

— Ah, entonces... Naruto. — Bromeé otra vez, convencido de que esa figura sólo era producto de mi imaginación.

Esta vez no respondió y continuó su marcha hacia mi persona, logrando tapar al astro y revelar su verdadera identidad. Podría describirlo para ustedes; pero, como sabrán a esta altura, mi carrera de escritor se limitó a pequeños acertijos y cuentos infantiles antes de fracasar estrepitosamente y caer al olvido. Creo que sólo puedo decir que era un chico que rondaba entre los catorce años de edad, rubio, de ojos azules, vestido con un uniforme escolar al estilo marinero y que me miraba de manera bastante serio.

Volví a caer en la realidad y me levanté de un salto de mi asiento de arena -ignorando mis heridas-. Es decir, estábamos a miles de kilómetros de un lugar habitado; y él se aparecía de la nada como si no importase, ni siquiera mostraba signos de todo lo que implicaba ese detalle. Nos miramos a los ojos un largo tiempo -como dije: el chico serio y yo sorprendido-, sin articular ninguna palabra.

— Por favor, regálame un pájaro. — Pronunció con una vocecilla amable pero algo aguda el pequeño, sacándome inmediatamente de mi asombro.

— Pero, ¿Cómo rayos llegaste hasta aquí? — Pregunté exasperado y con ganas de golpearle en la cara. Mas para su suerte, recordé el dolor de mis contusiones, por lo que volví a sentarme en el desierto.

— Por favor, quiero un pájaro. — Repitió nuevamente, ignorando mi pregunta de manera olímpica.

— ¿No preferirías un barril sin fondo con ojo brillante? — Le dije ácidamente, refiriéndome a mi pequeño acertijo.

— ¡No! ¡Los monstruos me asustan mucho y son muy peligrosos! Yo necesito un pájaro. — Me respondió alterado, dejándome helado al conocer la respuesta que tanto pensaba de mi adivinanza y que nadie pudo contestar. De modo que, movido por ese shock, decidí atender su capricho.

Tal vez puedan considerar absurdo estar en una situación crítica y ponerse a analizar cómo conseguir un pájaro para un completo extraño que no sabes con exactitud si no se trata de algún delirio tuyo por el calor del desierto. Pero créanme, mis lectores, que cuando algo es peculiar, se vuelve demasiado interesante como para no tomarlo en cuenta. Entonces prendí otro cigarrillo, volví a agarrar los folios y el bolígrafo y me dispuse a tratar de transfigurar bocetos en un ave.

— Por favor, que sea pequeño. — Volvió a hablar con un poco de timidez.

— Está bien. — Dije, tratando de concentrarme.

— Y que no cante muy bien. — Agregó de manera reflexiva.

— Como digas. — Le di la razón, pensando cómo era posible que un pájaro de papel pudiera cantar.

— Además, que sea joven, pero no un pichón. — Soltó ilusionado.

— Sí. — Asentí, comenzando a cansarme de tales exigencias.

— También que...

No lo dejé terminar la frase, pues puse con brusquedad ante su cara un papel donde estaba un pequeño fichero con las palabras "Pájaro . rar" debajo del mismo.

— ¿Y esto? — Inquirió observando curioso la hoja que en ese momento sostenía en sus manos.

— Es que... me pedías tantas virtudes que sería imposible colocarlas en un pájaro tan pequeño. Por eso, lo comprimí. — Me excusé, lanzando un obvio chiste informático.

— ¡Es perfecto! — Gritó con la alegría dibujada en su rostro, sorprendiéndome más por su inocencia -o tal vez estupidez-. — ¿Crees que coma muchos gusanos? — Preguntó mirándome con sus ojos llenos de brillo.

— No sé. Conjeturo que al ser pequeño no; aunque después de salir de aquí, de seguro tendrá bastante hambre. — Dije más relajado, al parecer la nicotina había surtido efecto.

De pronto, plegó el papel y notó la gran estructura de metal que era el avión - o sus restos-. Parecía como si se hubiera olvidado de mi presencia completamente. Suspiré pesadamente, a pesar de estar relativamente en la adolescencia, su carácter se asemejaba en buena medida al de un niño de ocho años. Volvió a mirarme curioso, seguramente para bombardearme de innecesarias preguntas que debía contestarle -por más que él no hiciera lo mismo con las mías-.

— ¿Qué es eso? — Comenzó con su interrogatorio, como supuse.

— Es un avión. O por lo menos lo era. — Revelé sin mucho ánimo.

— ¿Y para qué sirve? — Siguió más interesado.

— Niño, ¿En dónde vives? — Dije cansado, aunque un poco extrañado de que no conociera lo que eran los aviones.

— De "C:\Archivos de programa\Vocaloid\Vocal\Len", ¿Para qué sirven los aviones? — Habló como si esa ubicación fuera lo más normal del mundo, repitiendo la pregunta con ahínco. Era obvio que no desistiría nunca.

— ¿Acaso estaba jugando conmigo? — Pensé para mis adentros, con nuevos impulsos de golpearle.

Lancé lejos esa idea, le rogué a Dios paciencia y me dispuse a contarle con lujo de detalles todo lo que sabía relacionado a la aeronáutica, sus derivados y mi desgracia. Recibí una pequeña carcajada de su parte -no sé si por mi explicación o mi situación-, por lo que casi se gana un buen puñetazo. Después, se sentó a mi lado y sacó de nuevo al dichoso pájaro. Yo sólo me limité a fumar un poco más.

— ¿Cómo te llamas? — Mencionó sereno aún con la vista en el papel. La primer pregunta con algo de sensatez a mi punto de vista.

— Dell Honne. — Comenté mientras veía el humo del tabaco volar libre sobre mi cabeza. — ¿Y tú? —

— Len Kagamine. — Expuso con el mismo tono clamado.

— Un gusto. — Expresé con una media sonrisa, un poco sarcástica si me lo preguntan.

Y fue así, mis lectores, como conocí al "principito digital"...

_Continuará..._

**-.-.-.-.-**

**Espero que les esté comenzando a agradar la historia, ahora me dispongo a responder los comentarios anónimos (que sólo es uno -.-U):**

**Shadow Shaw Phantom: ¿Te puedes creer que ya me aprendí tu nombre de memoria? Tus reviews siempre llenan mi cabecita de ideas -además de una tonta sonrisa en mi cara-. Y no, para tu decepción no es un fic yaoi. (Debería ponerlo en el resumen). Y bueno, Dell encaja perfecto con el narrador que estoy planeando, como podrás ver, ya está saliendo a la luz su carácter cabrón y fumador -espero-. Y con lo de Gakupo... xD ya le daremos sus merecidos 5 minutos o segundos de fama; depende mi estado de ánimo. Esperaré ansiosa el viernes para ver tu actualización, quiero leer las sorpresas *Mirada esperanzada*.**

**Bien, Dios sabrá cuando esta cabeza irracional actualizará, fíjense regularmente este fandom detrás de sus monitores...**

**¡Saludos a todos!**

_**Neko C.**_


	3. Orígenes

***Se pone de rodillas* Lamento haber tardado tanto. Mis motivos son sumamente aceptables: no tenía tiempo y la inspiración no llegaba. *Recibe un tomatazo de un lugar desconocido* -.-**

"**Negación de derechos de autor":**

**Ni Vocaloid ni "El principito" me pertenecen, sólo reservo de mi autoría la idea de mezclarlos.**

**Mejor me callo de una vez y comenzamos con la historia:**

**-.-.-.-**

"**El principito digital"**** (Por Neko C.)**

**Capítulo II: "Orígenes":**

Debo aclarar algo desde esta parte del desarrollo, mis lectores: Sólo el nombre de Len Kagamine y su "ubicación exacta" fueron datos certeros expresados por él mismo. Todo lo demás relatado en este cuento son recopilaciones de diálogos sueltos al azar que me dieron pequeñas pistas para unir su vida en una teoría. Aunque admito que por hablar en otro idioma -cosa que creo no haberla explicado antes, me disculpo por eso- y poseer una pronunciación que demostraba en toda regla la ausencia de una visita a un fonoaudiólogo, me fue bastante difícil comprender del todo su historia.

Volviendo al recuerdo, debo decir que desde su pequeña ubicación, su nombre y mi charla sobre la aviación, me llené de dudas por eso de "venir de una computadora" -nunca, ni en mi juicio discutible pensé o completamente lúcido pensaría la existencia de un pueblo llamado así, por más friáis que fueran sus habitantes- y todo respecto de su vida y origen. ¿A qué se reducía su entorno rutinario si no conocía cosas tan simples como un avión? ¿No tenía una familia que se preocupara por él? ¿Qué lo impulsó a caminar solo por el desierto? ¿Para qué rayos necesitaba a un pájaro comprimido en un papel? ¿Por qué había gente que se enamoraba más de un personaje ficticio que de una persona real? La última pregunta creo que no tiene coherencia con las demás, pero vamos: era una buena incógnita.

—Bueno, todo es probable en este mundo de locos. Habrá que ver si vuelve a hablar. — Pensé mientras seguía fumando al lado del pequeño rubio.

— Así que caíste del cielo. ¡Qué cosa tan rara! — Expresó mi acompañante en cierto tono divertido. Les aseguro que si mis fuerzas no hubieran sido tan escasas, seguramente ahora tendría otro cuerpo más que enterrar. Su falta de respeto por mis compañeros de vuelo caídos me encabronó muchísimo.

— No sé de que te sorprendes. Aunque el mundo esté lleno de tecnología, sigue siendo imperfecto. Accidentes de autos, caídas de aviones, hundimiento de barcos; sucede con más frecuencia de lo que imaginas. Y por desgracia también se cobra muchas vidas... — Le expliqué mirándolo algo molesto. Y sí: el rubio parecía no entender ni "mu". — Es como el congelamiento de un programa, que forzosamente tienes que cerrar y pierdes toda la información. — Dije, fantaseando que el pequeño cuerpo de Len tenía todos sus huesos rotos.

— ¡Dios Santo, eso es horrible! — Gritó con su voz aguda, llevándose un poco de mi capacidad auditiva consigo en el acto. La idea de sangre se me hacía tan tentadora en esos momentos.

— Y que lo digas. — Respondí, tratando de convencerme que por lo menos había comprendido lo triste y nada cómico de "caer del cielo".

Otro lapso de silencio se hizo presente, el niño a mi lado seguía contemplando el ave imaginaria, sonriendo con cierta melancolía. Yo tomé otro poco de agua y tiré lejos la colilla acabada del cigarrillo. Me comencé a impacientar, por lo que decidí hablar primero.

— ¿Dónde queda tu "casa"? ¿No te sientes angustiado tan lejos de ella? ¿Para qué necesitas mi pájaro? — Pregunté con un poco de tranquilidad, creía que esa la mejor manera para llegar a él.

— Suerte que lo pusiste en esta caja, sino no sabría como sobreviviría la noche. — Comentó, dejándome helado y con una expresión de completo enojo en mi cara.

— ¿Eres tonto por naturaleza o accidentalmente te caíste de la cuna cuando bebé? — Lo insulté sin escrúpulos. Lo malo fue hacerlo en forma de pregunta, puesto que nunca las respondía -y creo que tampoco captó bien la idea de la agresión a su persona-.

Al confirmar mis dudas, y sin esperar una respuesta de su parte, suspiré pesadamente y le seguí la corriente.

— Creo que también debería hacer una "jaula . exe", para que no se escape en el día. — Bromeé de una forma algo forzada, pero siempre tratando de mantener un poco la naturalidad de la conversación.

— No es necesario, además tengo _firewall_, no irá muy lejos. Todo es tan pequeño y cerrado en casa. — Me aseguró con toda confianza, dejándome más confundido que antes.

Y es que todo relacionado con Len se veía borroso e incomprensible pero pude confirmar una de mis sospechas -o al menos el delirio por el calor lo hizo-: El chico venía realmente de adentro de una computadora.

Y no crean que eso es imposible, mis lectores, esa posibilidad fue planteada mucho antes que yo escribiera esto, con gusto se los contaré.

Todo no lo recuerdo muy exactamente, más que nada porque la noticia fue tomada como una completa broma. Resulta que un extraño científico solitario y friki descubrió que los datos incluidos dentro de la memoria operativa de una computadora podían ser transferidos sin problema al mundo real. Creo que sería igual que cuando una persona "entra" a un juego de realidad virtual, pero a la inversa.

Dentro de todo era una teoría muy sólida, por lo que oí. Lástima que la persona en cuestión expuso todo lo que descubrió disfrazado de Darth Vader y toda la comunidad científica se rió en su cara en el momento que puso un pie dentro del escenario; sin ser capaces de tomar en serio todo lo que estaba diciendo. No le sientan lástima, mis lectores, sé de buena fuente que el tipo creó una linda y pequeña robot para no sentirse tan solo ante el rechazo social.

Si tan sólo se hubiera vestido de traje y corbata, su teoría sería el descubrimiento del siglo tendríamos a más Len caminando normalmente por nuestro vecindario. Estoy seguro que todo el mundo es igual: te criticará dos veces sin pensarlo sólo por el exterior. En especial los adultos: nunca se ponen a pensar un segundo sobre el interior de una cosa, tomarán en cuenta lo que se vea más aceptable y random, volviendo a sus monótonas vidas. Es una lástima que eso también se lo contagien un poco a sus hijos, y lo sabré yo: debido a mi peculiar color de cabello y ojos, fui criticado un millón y medio de veces en mi escuela. La gente puede ser tan cruel cuando quiere.

Es por eso que si yo les dijera a mis compañeros de trabajo -si es que alguna vez los vuelvo a ver- que Len era "un peculiar programa de computadora que cantaba, un completo idiota pero inocente y quería un pájaro"; seguramente culparían al calor del desierto por mis desvaríos -que tampoco creo que esa posibilidad sea remota-, convirtiendo al pequeño principito en un vago espejismo; o simplemente me tratarían de loco. Y es que lo que las personas no creen posible, lo toman como un error mental de quien lo expresa.

En cambio si yo les hablara del rubio como "un extraño niño friki que no conocía el mundo más allá de su computadora y que debía recurrir con urgencia a un psicólogo o un manicomio", no sólo me creerían, sino pensarían que Len era el loco. O sea, limpiar mi imagen ensuciando la de él. A veces uno tiene que tener paciencia de oro con los adultos.

Y para ser sinceros -ya que he escrito demasiado fuera del contexto del desierto y de seguro ni se acuerdan de qué estaba hablando- en realidad, y tal vez más por conveniencia, me hubiera gustado comenzar mi recuerdo como un cuento de hadas, porque sé que así sería más creíble, a los ojos de las personas mayores, la historia de Len y ahorrarme futuras y pasadas explicaciones.

Era muy tentador poner "Había una vez un pequeño niño que provenía de adentro de una computadora, vivía en un carpeta oculta en las infinidades de los documentos del administrador y quería un amigo...", pero así desvaloraría su propia historia y no lo tratara más que como una ilusión, como muchos pensaron que era.

¡No, no, mil veces no! Quiero que todos tomen conciencia de esta extraña persona y de lo importante que fue en mi desarrollo psíquico y emocional. Por más que hubiera pasado sólo seis días con él, para mí fueron más importantes que cien años de vagar con un adulto que no verá más de lo que quiera o yo pretenda mostrarle. Len fue alguien inocente, puro, un poco estúpido -no puedo negarlo-, pero logró sacarme una sonrisa incluso en una situación tan difícil como "caer del cielo". Me siento como un completo estúpido al relatar todo esto que de seguro no tiene nada que ver con la historia, pero de alguna manera también quiero desahogarme.

Ya lo dije, harán como un año o dos que el pequeño se llevó mi pájaro comprimido; y que escriba todo en este pequeño trozo de datos digitales -llamémosle Word para mayor comodidad- es para no olvidarlo y que sea algo tan difuso en mi mente como la fecha de nuestro encuentro. Es triste no acordarse de un amigo, en especial si eres alguien como yo, que realmente sólo los cuenta con dos de sus dedos.

La única persona aparte de ese rubio que decidió tenderme una mano en mis momentos de soledad fue León, amigo al cual le dedico este libro con todo mi corazón. Él era un chico rubio y de profundos ojos azules que conocí a mis ocho años de edad. (No es raro sentir cierto aire de similitud, es más: a veces dudo de que fueran dos personas distintas, pero sé en lo profundo de mi alma que así fue.) Compartimos varias aventuras, juegos infantiles y escritos de nuestros mundos de fantasías, hasta que por azares del destino su familia se mudó y no pudimos mantener el contacto. León, me pregunto si habrá crecido como los demás y ahora es un aburrido adulto que no diferenciaría un monstruo de un anillo.

Es por eso que me armé de valor, palabras, un diccionario y una computadora nueva -recuerden que mi pobre laptop ahora descansa en la basura con mi viejo teléfono celular- y decidí volver a ese antiguo mundo que me atraía tanto en mi infancia. Lástima que desde hace mucho que no creo algo que sea diferente a memos o informes contables; tal vez muchas cosas que ponga aquí serán desordenadas, toscas, redundantes y no sé que otros errores; pero deben entender que el que escribe es un adulto que olvidó durante un largo periodo apreciar la vida con una mente imaginativa y ojos inocentes y curiosos. No sé, hasta me dificultaba bastante ver al pequeño pájaro comprimido dentro del fichero cual atún en lata, tal vez estoy envejeciendo más de lo que pensaba...

_Continuará_

**-.-.-.-**

** Perdón si resulta confuso en cierta forma. Y es que mientras más leo la edición del libro que poseo, más confusa se me hace la repartición de su trama. Es más, aquí he transformado dos capítulos normales de "El principito" en uno de mi fic. Creo que por eso la confusión. Además que trato de pasar algunas metáforas (que es el principal aspecto de este libro) y agregarle las mías propias respecto a mi visión de ver el mundo.**

**Bien, a responder review anónimo:**

**Shadow Shaw Phantom: Creo entonces que la más fumada aquí soy yo (¿?) jajaj**

**Aunque ya te lo aclaré por MSN lo diré para otras personas curiosas: no me parece conveniente sacar a la luz todavía el papel que jugarán en la historia por el simple motivo de que no existen los planetas y sería revelar un poco la nueva trama que tengo pensada. Ellos aparecerán solos en su momento, como los buenos metiches que son (¿?)**

**Por favor, que el recuerdito de tu viaje sea un nuevo capítulo de tus blasfemias u otra genial historia. *Llora***

**Bueno... será hasta la próxima.**

**¡Un abrazo a todos!**

**P.D.: Anuncio mis modestos servicios como beta reader, cualquier persona que quiera que lo ayude con sus fics de Vocaloid; mande un MP y yo muy amablemente daré mi opinión subjetiva para ayudarlo a mejorar. **


	4. Problemas

**OMG! ¿Ya ha pasado una semana desde la última vez que actualicé esta historia? De verdad lo siento. Mi inspiración quiere volar lejos e irse de vacaciones; pero yo la capturé y la tengo atrapada como una esclava con bajo sueldo. Tal vez por eso salga tan pobre este capítulo.**

**Bah, ya estoy hablando estupideces, mejor comencemos.**

"**Negación de derechos de autor":**

**Vocaloid y "El principito" le pertenecen a sus respectivos creadores. Sólo reservo de mi autoría la idea de mezclarlos.**

**Disfruten:**

**-.-.-.-.**

"**El principito digital"**** (Por Neko C.)**

**Capítulo III: "Problemas"**

En el segundo día, me resigné a tratar de aprender nuevas cosas sobre Len que pensar en mi desgracia. Mis heridas todavía dolían demasiado como para desplazarme con naturalidad y buscar, tanto dentro como fuera del avión, algo que me sirviera para poder comunicarme con las personas en la ciudad, para que pudieran ayudarme. Agradezco que tuviera suficientes cigarrillos, o si no; la cara del rubio hubiera sido una muy buena pelota anti estrés.

Varias preguntas al azar fueron dichas por su boca (como "¿Por qué el cielo es azul?" o "¿Los perros pueden sonreír al igual que gatos?"); pero las que más me importaban no llegaban muy seguido. No fue hasta que, gracias a la molesta ave comprimida, pude saber otras cosas sobre su origen.

— ¿Es verdad que los pájaros comen muchos gusanos? — preguntó inocentemente.

— Sí, es cierto. Todo el mundo lo sabe. — Le confirmo, algo exhausto por los anteriores interrogatorios.

— ¡Ah, qué alegría! — expresó mientras se tiraba en la arena y miraba el cielo despejado.

Un largo silencio se produjo, tal era la calma que podía sentir el sonido de la arena moverse debido a las correntadas de aire. Prendí otro cigarrillo y me acosté a su lado. Por suerte una parte de los restos del avión servían como un cómo toldo que nos brindaba sombra en el día, pero no hacía mucho con respecto al calor.

— ¿También comen madera? — dijo bastante reflexivo.

— No, aunque siempre la recolectan para hacer sus nidos. — indiqué algo acalorado.

— Genial. Soy tan feliz... — Sonrió y cerró sus ojos, tal vez disfrutando de nuestro improvisado colchón.

Yo también sentí la arena en mi espalda, más incómodo que regocijado. Y es que con mis ropas, cualquiera se sentiría así. Usar un traje en medio del desierto resulta por demás absurdo; mas, por la condición de mi cuerpo, no podía ni siquiera alcanzar mi maleta. Todo el mundo de los adultos y sus leyes sociales estaban recibiendo una "amable" y bien acertada crítica dentro de mi cabeza en ese momento. Si tan sólo hubiera podido viajar con un cómodo equipo de gimnasio estaría infinitamente agradecido. En fin, ya les dije que los adultos siempre se fijan en el exterior; y, como buen hombre de negocios que soy, tengo que vestirme presentable cada vez que salgo a una reunión importante.

— Los gusanos son tan molestos... — Soltó sin más.

— No sé qué tienes en contra de ellos, niño. Pero hasta donde yo sé, son muy importantes para la cadena alimenticia de varios seres vivos. Además, los que sobreviven terminan convirtiéndose en mariposas. — refuté, pareciéndome a un profesor de ciencias naturales.

Len rió ante mi observación, como si hubiera soltado incoherencias sin sentido. Miré su cara iluminada por su sonrisa bastante irritado, desando un poco de fuerza para propinarle un golpe. Cada vez que utilizaba algo de lógica, él se encargaba de mofarse de mí cual sabio ante un loco. Hasta sentí cierta empatía con el científico disfrazado de Darth Vader.

— Y hasta donde _yo sé_, ninguno de los gusanos que he visto se ha transformado en una mariposa nunca; ni tampoco le resultan muy apetitosos a nadie. — Me explicó con gestos, como si le hablara a un niño de cinco años. Cosa que casi le hace ganar un buen puñetazo.

— Como digas — Suspiré — Pero, ¿Para qué quieres que tu pájaro coma gusanos y madera? — pregunté, esperando una respuesta que tal vez nunca llegaría.

Él me miró como si eso fuera de lo más obvio del mundo; sin embargo, no pronunció ninguna palabra. Fue trabajo de mi inteligencia, entonces, sacar las conclusiones.

En efecto, la solución era muy simple. La situación que me planteaba Len podría considerarse como la introducción de una especie extraña en un entorno que no es el natural. Obviamente se convertirá en una plaga al poco tiempo; ya que no posee enemigos ni depredadores naturales, dañando el ecosistema donde fue implantado paulatinamente.

Pero creo que el chico no hablaba concretamente de un animal en sí. Aplicándolo a su mundo; creo que se refería a unos "gusanos" que se infiltraban discretamente en las carpetas y archivos, borrando toda su información y haciendo perder datos valiosos, dejando a toda la unidad inservible. Tan silenciosos y pequeños; pero a la vez sumamente peligrosos; si uno no se daba cuenta a tiempo; podía correr una oscura e incierta suerte. Si bien para eso estaban los detectores de amenazas, siempre podían filtrarse una pequeña cantidad.

— Todos los días, siempre lo mismo. Uno tiene que levantarse temprano y fijarse por los alrededores, no vaya a ser que se le escape alguno y haga sus travesuras por ahí. Es un trabajo muy molesto, pero fácil. — Me dijo como si se tratara de una situación de máxima importancia. — Pero, ahora con este pájaro ya no tendré que preocuparme tanto. Y también es genial que atrape la madera; así los "troyanos" tampoco serán una molestia. Estoy tan feliz… — comentó regocijado.

— Hurra por ti. — comenté sarcástico.

— Lástima que nadie sabe lo toma en serio; siendo una cosa tan importante y peligrosa. Una vez, conocí a un vago que sólo se la pasaba comiendo helado y dejó que tres gusanos hicieran lo que quisieran… — Le contó al dichoso pájaro, ignorando mi presencia. — Seguramente, si alguien viajara a mi casa, también los ignoraría. Es tan fácil pasar por alto las cosas que uno no quiere hacer; pero que después se vuelven una montaña gigante de problemas. — dijo juicioso.

Vaya, nunca me había puesto a pensar los peligros que podía enfrentar una computadora. Así que, movido por la misma urgencia que sentí por el miedo a los monstruos nocturnos -o que al fin el Sol había fundido lo que me restaba de cordura -; lancé lejos la colilla del cigarrillo acabado, tomé de nueva cuenta los folios y el bolígrafo y me dispuse a hacer este cartel:

"_NIÑOS, TENGAN CUIDADO CON LOS GUSANOS."_

Claro, podría haber escrito "Cuiden el agua" o "No maltraten a sus mascotas", pero creo que el calor me afectaba muy negativamente. En fin, nada se puede discutir con coherencia si nos referimos a un tema relacionado con Len o mi experiencia en el desierto. Sólo admitiré… que el cartel quedó bastante vistoso y lindo.

Ah, el pobre principito y sus extrañas manías, no sabías si tenerle ternura o golpearlo en la cara infinitas veces. Como la que descubrí después de escribir esa advertencia prácticamente inútil: el amor del chico por los sonidos; especialmente uno muy peculiar.

— ¿Cuándo se apagará el cielo? Quiero escuchar su sonido al hacerlo. — preguntó extrañado el pequeño mirando la bóveda celeste que se iba tiñendo de naranja.

— ¿Estás completamente loco, niño? Jamás en mi vida me he enterado que el cielo produzca algún sonido cuando _anochece_… — expresé con la poca lógica que quedaba en mi cerebro.

— Por supuesto que sí. Millones de veces he sentido esa extraña melodía en casa. Es hermosa pero molesta a la vez. Es la señal que uno tiene que irse a dormir. Al igual que cuando se enciende, todos se despiertan al oír su inconfundible sonido. — Me objetó mientras se paraba algo irritado y hacía grandes círculos con sus brazos.

Levanté la parte superior de mi cuerpo para sentarme en la arena con bastante esfuerzo y pestañeé repetidas veces hasta captar la idea que me planteaba mi acompañante. Tomé un poco de agua y se aclaró todo en mi mente.

Creo que a lo que se refería con "apagar", era exactamente eso: apagar. Cualquiera que poseyera o haya tenido contacto con un ordenador sabe perfectamente que, al apagarla, todos los programas "duermen" y; si se posee unos parlantes y la configuración activada, se reproducirá una pequeña melodía, indicando el cierre de las funciones operativas. Cuando uno la encendía pasaba exactamente lo mismo.

Miré a Len después de sacar mis conclusiones y él asintió con su cabeza, como leyendo mi mente. Dios, me siento muy friki cuando entiendo acertadamente todo lo que me dice este niño. Reí por lo bajo y desvié mi vista hacia el ocaso.

— Es tan hermoso cuando el cielo se apaga; uno se siente relajado y libre de tensión, como si le quitaran un gran peso de encima. Una vez, tuve la oportunidad de escucharlo como diecisiete veces. — contó alegre. Aunque yo me imaginé al pobre dueño del computador al borde del suicidio si necesitó reiniciar su máquina esa cantidad de oportunidades. — De verdad sirve "desconectarse" cuando se está triste o con exceso de exigencia… — Posicionó su mirada a sus pies, mientras movía estos lentamente. Su semblante cambió a uno angustiado en un segundo.

Parecía que estuviera a punto de llorar, y yo no me sentía con mucho tacto como para consolarlo –nunca fui muy agraciado en eso de la empatía, por lo que le dejaba ese trabajo a otros, cosa que no podría hacer si pasaba-; así que traté de desviar la atención de sus tristes pensamientos a nuestra ilógica conversación.

— Pues, eso aquí no ocurre. El cielo sólo oscurece, no se apaga. En cuanto al sonido, no hay. Puedes dormir en el momento exacto que se te plazca. — Le expliqué con un poco de ánimo. Él hizo una pequeña mueca.

— ¡Qué mal que no se escuche la melodía, es realmente hermosa! — exclamó algo angustiado el muchacho, aunque pareció fingida. — Y si puedo dormir cuando quiera, creo que lo haré ahora. — sentenció al momento que volvía a acostarse a mi lado, se hacía un pequeño ovillo y cerraba sus ojos, cayendo en el mundo de los sueños en el acto.

— Bien, eso no era exactamente lo que trataba de decir. Aunque ahora no tendré que preocuparme de sus malditas preguntas y molesta voz por un largo rato. — Pensé mientras miraba el pequeño cuerpo dormido de Len.

Se veía tan sereno, mas el diminuto aire de tristeza no se desvanecía del ambiente. Prendí otro cigarrillo –procurando contar los restantes antes de que me los acabara de improviso y comenzara una verdadera catástrofe-; admiré el paisaje del desierto en penumbras, con sus incontables estrellas y dunas negras; comprobé de nueva cuenta el estado de mis heridas –esperando por algún milagro que estas sanaran-; acaricié, un poco movido por la nostalgia del entorno, la cabeza del rubio y me dispuse a esperar que mi pequeña dosis de nicotina se consumiera, así poder hundirme en el mundo de los sueños al igual que mi acompañante…

_Continuará…_

**-.-.-.-**

** Tengo que plantearme escribir capítulos más largos. *Mueca***

** Bien, espero que les haya gustado. Les daré un adelanto de lo que sigue: ¡Rin! Al fin la veremos en escena como una extraña versión de la rosa original. Dios santo, tendré que pensar mucho en eso.**

** En fin, estoy de vacaciones en la casa de mi hermana, lejos de mi querido beta (Mi gato), tratando de no morir de la angustia y el aburrimiento. Seguramente tendrán noticias mías muy pronto –tal vez por la actualización, u otra historia-.**

**¡Un gran abrazo desde Argentina! (Ahora, San Luis)**

_**Neko C.**_


	5. Ella y Él

**Vaya, me estoy volviendo muy perezosa y tardo en actualizar. Pronto los gusanos podrían venir a comerme y atacar toda mi pequeña computadora. *Incomodidad***

**Antes de que eso ocurra, vengo a dejarles, como prometí, este capítulo con la estelar aparición de Rin. Lástima que tal vez no salga en los próximos capítulos.**

"**Negación de derechos de autor":**

**Ni Vocaloid ni "El principito" me pertenecen, sólo reservo de mi autoría la idea de mezclarlos.**

**Enjoy!  
><strong>

**-.-.-.-**

"**El principito digital"**** (Por Neko C.)**

**Capítulo IV: "Ella y Él"**

Siguiendo con mi relato, ya era de madrugada y mis heridas no me causaban más que una pequeña molestia. Por lo que, inmediatamente después de levantarme, entré a los restos del jet, saqué mi maleta y me puse una camisa más o menos cómoda y un pantalón largo y negro –pero, por suerte, de tela fina- que empaqué y saqué la reserva de cigarrillos que estaba dentro de ella. Acto seguido, registré toda la estructura, buscando algún objeto que me ayudara a contactarme con la civilización. Noté inmediatamente la radio destrozada y sus piezas esparcidas por todos lados; así que pensé en reconstruirlo a duras penas hasta que encontrara otro medio más fiable.

Al parecer, todo mi movimiento despertó a Len de su sueño; ya que cuando volví, el rubio estaba con los ojos abiertos y abrazando sus rodillas mirando al cielo, como si estuviera concentrado en algo importante. No le presté mucha atención, e hice mi rutina de todas las mañanas en el desierto: tomé agua, prendí un cigarrillo, me senté a su lado y comencé la pesada tarea de reparar ese artefacto; siendo consciente del peligro que nos esperaba si no lo conseguía. Me estresaba más a cada segundo y perdía poco a poco la paciencia.

― Un pájaro que come gusanos, ¿canta bien? ― Escuché de pronto por parte de mi acompañante. Fue una voz débil y temblorosa, como si hubiera salido de una gran meditación.

― Me pediste que no lo hiciera, así que lo dudo mucho. ― Le recordé vagamente mientras unía las piezas de la radio como si se tratase de un rompecabezas muy complicado. Sin embargo, sigo sin entender cómo un ave comprimida dentro de un papel podía ser capaz de cantar.

― Y si come gusanos, también come semillas, ¿verdad? ― siguió con sus cavilaciones.

― Naturalmente ― respondí yo.

― Entonces, si también come otras cosas además de gusanos, ¿es capaz de comerse a una persona? ― preguntó la cosa más absurda que haya escuchado jamás.

― ¿Cómo? ¿Acaso estás bromeando? ― Fue lo que dije saliendo de mi labor. Mala idea, él nunca responde a las preguntas.

― ¡Hablo en serio! ¿Este pájaro es capaz de comerse a una persona? ― repitió dejando de abrazar sus rodillas y mirándome con el ceño fruncido.

― ¡Por todos los Cielos!― pensé completamente exaltado. ― Hola a todos, y bienvenidos a un nuevo programa de "Debates estúpidos". Yo soy su presentador Dell Honne, y estoy con el participante Len Kagamine. El tema de hoy es: "¿Un pájaro comprimido en un papel que no es más grande que un puño promedio es capaz de comerse a una persona?"― exclamé sarcásticamente mientras le hablaba a un público imaginario. ― Por favor, Len. Deja de decir esas tonterías; que estoy ocupado en cosas serias. ― Le pedí con enojo.

― Das todo por sentado, no te pones a pensar en las posibilidades, ignoras todo lo que digo. ¡No eres más que un adulto! ― Me recriminó con el mismo enfado.

― ¡Qué desgracia! Y yo que pensaba que era un costal de patatas. ― dije con sarcasmo y sin tacto ni paciencia.

― ¿Lo ves? Sólo hablas tonterías. Una vez conocí a alguien parecido. Siempre estaba alegando que estaba ocupado con cosas serias, cosas importantes y que no tenía tiempo de pensar eso. Nunca le había prestado atención a los sonidos que los rodeaban ni al paisaje que tenía frente a su nariz. Él sólo se preocupaba por un montón de números agrupados que no significaban nada en realidad. Y así se convirtió más en una calculadora que otra cosa. ― Iba a objetarle que posiblemente ese "hombre" en realidad debió de ser una calculadora, pero no me atreví a contradecirlo.

Len sólo me miró más enojado, abrazó más fuerte sus rodillas, puso su cabeza entre las mismas y me dejó en paz un buen rato. Me sentí un poco culpable al tratarlo de esa forma y, por más tonto que suene, extrañaba su voz alegre preguntando obviedades. Pero decidí que debía dejar que pasara un poco de tiempo antes de volver a hablar, ambos necesitábamos tranquilizarlos. Así que seguí reparando la radio, boté la colilla acabada y escuché el silencio roto por nuestras respiraciones y el viento.

De pronto, comencé a percibir un pequeño sollozo ahogado. Rayos, lo que más me temía se hizo realidad: Len estaba llorando. Suspiré y traté de hallar las palabras adecuadas para que dejara de hacerlo. Lástima que los milagros no están incluidos en el habla humano. Entonces, sólo le acaricié el cabello; él me miró confundido y con pequeñas lágrimas en sus ojos ante mi acción.

― Ahora, dime ¿Un pájaro puede comerse a una persona entera? ― Sonrió algo malicioso.

¡Maldito niño! Había despertado mi ternura para obtener una tonta respuesta. Conté mentalmente hasta diez y me contuve de golpearlo en la cara. Pero, como ya no quería más peleas, me puse a pensar un poco en el asunto, intentando saltear el absurdo de todo.

― Nunca he tenido noticias de que sea posible. Lo máximo que puede hacer es picotear a alguien. Bueno, sólo he leído sobre buitres que comen los cadáveres que puedan quedar a disposición. Pero, hablando de personas vivas, en realidad no lo creo. — dije, bastante inseguro de si hice bien al mencionarle lo de los cadáveres. Len quitó la sonrisa de su cara y volvió a mirar el cielo, como reflexionando.

— ¿Incluso si esta fuera muy débil? — musitó bastante serio.

— Si, la debilidad no tiene nada que ver con las posibilidades. Es un ave muy pequeña, a menos de que te encontraras con una tan grande como un tigre y carnívora... Estás a salvo por ahora, niño. Pero sigue siendo algo bastante tonto. — respondí atando algunas piezas de la radio.

— ¡No soy yo quien me preocupa! ¿Qué hay más serio que averiguar si algo puede ser peligroso o dañino para alguien? ¿Unos números sin sentido, quizás? Yo sé que existe alguien única en su especie y es la más importante para mí. Si alguien ama a otro y dice "En algún lugar, está ella, débil y sola. ", si le llevo un pájaro que podría lastimarla, incluso aunque este me beneficiara a mí, ¿acaso sería algo insignificante? — Unas lágrimas volvieron a acumularse en sus ojos, pero esta vez parecían verdaderas.

Yo solté mi estropeado rompecabezas y lo miré detenidamente. ¿Ella? Al parecer, el extraño rubio estaba enamorado de una persona que se encontraba muy lejos de nosotros en estos momentos. Quise llenarlo de preguntas acerca de todo este asunto, mas me contuve un poco y esperé que se serenara otra vez.

— Por favor, háblame un poco más sobre "ella", Len. — pedí recordando no hacerlo como una pregunta, rogando que el chico me escuchara y despejara mis incógnitas.

Al final, cedió poco a poco y pude tener una pequeña historia convincente, aunque un poco mezclada, de todo lo que concernía al pequeño mundo de Len y su pequeña enamorada. Fueron cosas lanzadas al azar, así que traté de acomodarlo como pude entender...

Aprendí bien que, desde que lo instalaron, Len estuvo solo. El vivía en su carpeta completamente tranquilo, ocupado de, como mencioné antes, deshacerse de los gusanos, afinar un piano y una guitarra electrónicos (por más que a mí me resultara un poco ilógico) y cuidaba que todas sus canciones -porque él era un programa musical- estuvieran ordenadas en forma correcta.

Un día, en sus muchos trabajos de limpieza, llegó un extraño archivo en una caja de luz, llegada de quién sabe dónde. El pobre principito se asustó y pensó que era una nueva especie de gusano o amenaza, por lo que decidió vigilarla de cerca hasta estar seguro de que no presentaba peligro.

De repente, la misteriosa caja se abrió y reveló en su interior a una muchachita de facciones similares y misma edad que el rubio, completamente dormida. El chico estaba completamente desconcertado ante esta nueva aparición, especialmente porque pensaba que nadie dormía después de que el cielo se encendiera, por lo que se quedó un tiempo más al lado de ese extraño ser, esperando a que despertase. Como si eso fuera un milagro en toda regla.

Al final, pasaron una hora o dos y la chica abrió tranquilamente los ojos, para sorpresa del rubio, que notó al instante el color azul de sus orbes, y se levantó con toda la elegancia del mundo. Después, contempló todo a su alrededor con curiosidad, fascinada de su nuevo entorno. Luego, se percató de la presencia de Len y sus ojos clavados fijamente en ella, por lo que decidió acercarse y saludarlo.

— ¡Buenos días! — dijo la extraña con una pequeña sonrisa.

— Bu-buenos días... — respondió él bastante nervioso. Acto seguido, se observaron minuciosamente. Al parecer, la chica también había notado la similitud entre ellos y buscaba una respuesta. ("Tan extraño, enfrentados éramos como un espejo distorsionado." Fue un comentario de él que me hizo suponer eso).

— Eres muy hermosa. — lanzó de la nada el pequeño.

La chica se sonrojó completamente y se tapó la cara, obviamente avergonzada.

— ¡Ah, pero qué cosas dices! — comentó entre risas nerviosas su acompañante. — Mejor por favor tráeme una naranja, que estoy hambrienta... — sugirió ella, aunque parecía mucho más una orden.

El pequeño, un poco perplejo por recibir órdenes de una completa desconocida, acató el mandato inmediatamente y fue a buscar la fruta pedida por su acompañante.

— Qué lugar... se nota que le hace falta el "toque femenino" — comentaba la chica registrando de pies a cabeza el hogar del rubio, como apoderándose de él de alguna forma.

— ¿Cómo te llamas? — preguntó mi amigo a la recién llegada.

— Rin. —

Y así, el pequeño y su nueva compañera comenzaron su convivencia bastante peculiar. Rin poseía un carácter mandón y se irritaba con facilidad, por lo que, la gran mayoría del tiempo, era trabajo del pequeño rubio cumplir sus caprichos al pie de la letra. Pero, como me comentaba, siempre lo hacía por la ternura que desprendía la figura de la chica.

Descubrió al poco tiempo que también sabía cantar y su voz se acoplaba de manera armoniosa con la de él. Aunque ella prefería las canciones donde alguien salía lastimado, principalmente Len. Tenía buena mano para el teclado y las letras, pero más le gustaba cantar.

"— Ella — me comentó. — Todo el tiempo se creía una persona fuerte y vivaz. Pero había veces en dónde temblaba al recibir la más mínima correntada de aire o se cortaba fácilmente con algún pedazo de las partituras que le tocaba cantar. — me confesó con todas las confidencias. — Nunca entendí porqué esa confianza excesiva ¡Era tan contradictorio y yo, tan joven como para entenderlo!"

Fue entonces que, un día bastante arto de toda la nueva situación, decidió marcharse lejos del único lugar que conocía. Se levantó temprano al momento indicado, afinó con cuidado y por última vez su apreciado piano y guitarra, ordenó las canciones y dejó despejado todo de gusanos; además de concentrarse en una batería que estaba rota, no importó, también la afinó con cariño. Curiosamente, esas tareas rutinarias le parecieron tan reconfortantes; tal vez porque sabía que no las haría hasta después de un largo tiempo, o que tal vez nunca regresaría.

Después, encontró a Rin mirando al vacío con una pequeña sonrisa nostálgica. Supo entonces que ella sabía su pronta huída. El rubio se posicionó a su lado y la chica le tomó la mano sin inmediatamente. Por un momento, parecía que las palabras sobraban entre ellos dos.

— Debe de haber un universo fuera de estas paredes, espero que lo disfrutes y puedas encontrar la felicidad. — Rompió el silencio la chica. — Fui una persona horrible, por favor, perdóname. — Sus ojos, que seguían en un punto en el infinito, se iluminaron levemente.

Él la miró un poco angustiado. Si hubiera sabido cuanta ternura y fragilidad albergaba ese ser en su interior, posiblemente hubiera reconsiderado la idea de marcharse. Pero, como entendí, en ese momento Len tomo eso como un acto de despedida, más que un pedido discreto de que se quedara.

— Adiós. — Le dijo tranquilo.

— Yo te amo, ¿lo sabías? Por eso trataré de conservar este lugar tan impecable y seguro como tú lo habrías hecho. Aunque me sentiré un poco sola sin ti, creo que me lo merezco... — comentó con la voz a punto de quebrarse.

— Yo también te amo. — expresó inocentemente el joven, sin querer decir nada más. — Adiós. — repitió alejándose del lado de la chica, que disimuladamente comenzó a llorar.

Len entonces salió de su pequeña carpeta y montó un caballo que vagaba por todos los lados de su mundo para alejarse de su vieja vida...

— Los dos fuimos unos idiotas, pero no puedo dejar de sentirme culpable por todo. Y es que ella fue alguien muy engañosa, y yo no supe comprenderla. Adoraba su voz y compañía, no debí de haberme marchado...— me dijo completamente triste y con las lágrimas recorriendo sus mejillas.

Esa noche, me tocó aprender a consolar a la gente, lo hubiera querido o no. El pobre principito estaba hecho un mar de angustia y se abrazaba a mi pecho como si fuera un peluche al cual los niños le guardaban sus secretos más preciados. Yo traté de consolarlo y no quejarme mucho porque él estuviera apretando mis heridas mal curadas. Intenté pensar con la mente de un padre o un amigo íntimo para poder darle alguna esperanza a la persona sobre mí. Suspiré, en realidad no sabía como hacerlo muy bien.

— Ya, tranquilo, estoy seguro de que la volverás a ver. — hablé, sin estar muy convencido de mis propias palabras. — Ya te dije que haría una "jaula . exe" para mantener atrapado al pequeño pájaro. Así tampoco podrá acercarse a ella lo suficiente como para lastimarla. — Mi torpeza me delataba, y el muchacho no parecía tranquilizarse con mis palabras.

Dios, un buen golpe hubiera sido muy efectivo seguramente, de eso estaba completamente seguro. Es más, me pregunto por qué en realidad no lo hice. Tal vez, pude comenzar a ablandarme ante los sollozos del pequeño...

**-.-.-.-**

**Bien, hasta aquí por ahora.**

**Nos leemos pronto (o tal vez no *gotita*)**

_**Neko C.**_


	6. Mundo, parte I

** ¡Mil disculpas! De verdad me estoy volviendo muy perezosa y les dejo con la intriga por demasiado tiempo. Soy mala *llora***

"**Negación de derechos de autor":**

**Ni Vocaloid ni "El principito" me pertenecen, sólo reservo de mi autoría la idea de mezclarlos.**

** Por favor, no me maten, y disfruten:**

**-.-.-.-**

"**El principito digital"**** (Por Neko C.)**

**Capítulo V: "Mundo" (Parte I)**

Ya era un nuevo día, y me sorprendí al despertar con el pequeño cuerpo de Len en mis brazos. Una imagen algo incómoda para una persona que fue tachada de "frívolo y desinteresado" por la gran parte de la gente. Lo observé sin darme cuenta cuánto tiempo pasó: él se abrazaba a mí con bastante fuerza, en sus mejillas se notaban grandes surcos de lágrimas secas y sus pómulos estaban sonrosados. Y yo de seguro no me encontraba en la mejor posición: bajo del cuerpo del rubio, posando una de mis manos en su espalda y la otra en su cabeza, con heridas mal curadas y molestas, la camisa aún húmeda por el llanto de mi acompañante y sin mis cigarrillos. Sí, era una situación muy incómoda.

De pronto, los ojos azules, en ese momento rojizos e hinchados, se abrieron y me miraron con duda. Después, se dio cuenta de nuestra posición, por lo que decidió despegarse de mi cuerpo lentamente y mirar al cielo, volviendo a sus reflexiones. Yo miré de nueva cuenta el aparato que el día anterior trataba de reparar con ahínco, sin tener muchas ganas de intentarlo.

—Eso fue raro. — comentó tranquilamente.

—Y que lo digas. — respondí buscando mi adorada nicotina. Cuando al fin la encontré, prendí uno de los cigarros con desesperación.

—Lo siento, no debí haberme puesto así, es que...— Trató de excusarse, volviendo a su aire melancólico, a mi parecer, nuevas lágrimas se asomaron por sus ojos.

¿No se cansaba de llorar acaso? Suspiré frustrado ante tal escena, aunque algo en mi interior se estaba ablandando. Len ocultó su cabeza entre sus propias piernas mientras susurraba el nombre de ella. ¡Por Dios! Si sólo se trataba de un pequeño muchacho enamorado. No podía culparlo de nada, aún recuerdo mi primer amor, y mi primer desengaño: una tímida mano cogiendo la mía, la suave sonrisa, el pequeño aire de felicidad, el dolor en el pecho al descubrir que todo era una broma de mal gusto, las burlas de los demás, mis manos adoloridas por golpear en las paredes y las lágrimas en los ojos. Volví a tocarle los cabellos mientras tomaba un sorbo de agua. Él me miró confundido.

—Tranquilo, estoy seguro que ella está bien. — Le repetí, pero esta vez con más confianza en lo que decía.

—Rin... — Volvió a susurrar.

—Dime una cosa, ¿si estás tan preocupado por ella, por qué no vuelves?— Mi estupidez me ganó de nueva cuenta, otra pregunta que era lanzada al aire.

Pensar, eso era lo que necesitaba para alejar al chico de sus recuerdos. Divagué un poco en mí mismo, buscando una buena idea. Rayos, mi creatividad disminuía con el calor del Sol, que estaba en aumento.

—Todos ellos se equivocan, ¿no?— soltó de la nada, confundiéndome y alentando mi curiosidad en el acto.

—No lo sé, si me explicaras mejor lo que te dijeron, tal vez pueda darte la razón...— Traté de sacarle mayor información respecto del asunto.

Por suerte, pude conseguirlo. Y resulta una historia de lo más extraña, si uno se pone a analizarla detenidamente. Pero, como dije antes, no hay que buscar mucha lógica en todo lo referido a Len. Así que sólo me empeñaré en tratar de hilar de manera entendible todo lo que me dijo el principito.

Bien, creo que comenzaré con explicar de dónde vienen los siguientes encuentros: después de que el rubio abandonó su carpeta y a la chica, aprovechó a ese corcel blanco que les había mencionado anteriormente y trató de montarlo para irse lejos y explorar. Por suerte, ese extraño "caballo" se dejó y lo llevó de un lado a otro, según su voluntad -no la de Len-.

La primera parada que hizo, fue en un lugar pequeño, extremadamente estructurado, cerrado y tapizado con una alfombra morada. Y, en el centro de todo, se sentaba imponentemente un extraño hombre con los cabellos de igual color que el piso y vestido de samurai, o eso parecía.

—Ven, acércate. — Le ordenó ese extraño.

Len, algo desconcertado por la orden y recordando al motivo de su huída, lo hizo con mucha tranquilidad, esperando que otra vez el hombre pronunciara una palabra. Pero, al no escuchar nada, decidió hablar primero.

— ¿Cómo te llamas?—

— ¡No! Está mal el orden en el que haces las cosas, primero es necesario saludar, después aclaramos otras cuestiones. — indicó con sequedad su acompañante.

—Buenos días, ¿cómo te llamas?— insistió Len, sin renunciar a su pregunta.

— ¡No! Otra vez un error. Tienes que esperar a que yo responda el saludo con calidez y amistad, para después estrechar tu mano. — Se levantó de improviso — Dime, ¿acaso tú comes un pastel antes de hornearlo? ¿O reparas un objeto anteriormente a su ruptura? ¿O, tal vez, te enamoras de alguien sin conocer siquiera su rostro? No, todo tiene que mantener un orden y un seguimiento adecuado para que no termine en desastre. ¡Buenos días!— gritó lo último mientas extendía su mano al principito, con un semblante amenazante.

El chico estrechó la mano de manera temblorosa. Miró a su interlocutor con ojos inquisitivos, mientras fruncía un poco el entrecejo. De verdad se estaba cansando de tener que seguir tantos mandatos, incluso en un lugar que no era su casa y con una persona que no era Rin.

— ¿Ahora puedo preguntar cómo te llamas?—

—No, uno nunca pregunta cuestiones tan personales de un momento a otro. Primero, tenemos que examinarnos mutuamente para ver si existe una mínima confianza. Después, tal vez podamos hablar de cosas como nuestros estados de ánimo y, si la situación lo amerita, nuestros nombres— enumeró el samurai las acciones, aburriendo al rubio.

—No lo entiendo, ¿por qué tanta inflexibilidad?— indagó el joven.

—No es momento de preguntar esas cosas. Pero lo diré de todas formas: tú eres nuevo en estas cuestiones, por lo que yo debo guiarte paso a paso de manera correcta, así evitar algún desastre inesperado. Todo el Universo se rige por un orden, pequeño, y este debe ser respetado. ¿Es lo mismo conocer de antemano una respuesta, sin saber el acertijo? ¿Causa la misma impresión ser abrazado por un desconocido que por un amigo de toda la vida? ¿Qué sería de un lector si el libro que trata de interpretar se encuentra revuelto entre diálogos y narraciones sin conexión? Eso mismo es lo que te digo: existen reglas de cómo actuar, interactuar y comportarse. — explicó con una peculiar pasión el de cabellos morados.

— ¿Y para ti, qué es un "desastre"?— Mi pequeño amigo tenía esa duda desde que el hombre había dicho esa palabra.

—Un desastre es todo aquello que sale imprevisto a los planes, y que, la mayoría del tiempo es indeseado. Por ejemplo: no puedes pedir con esperanzas a una lombriz que se transforme en una imponente águila; eso es un absurdo que puede tornarse en desastre si tú quieres que sea así y no lo consigues... Todo debe hacerse con un orden— habló como si se tratara de un secreto inconfesable.

— ¿Y cuál es el orden de conocernos?— volvió a preguntar, comenzando a frustrarse por no sacar nada de provecho de su visita.

—Lo primero, es que tú te conozcas a ti mismo. Así sabrás lo que de verdad quieres conocer en otras personas. Y, cuando lo consigas, serás considerado un sabio— Le impuso a Len.

— ¡Eso es fácil!— repuso con tranquilidad el muchacho.

—Error, uno nunca termina de conocerse a uno mismo. Puede que, por ejemplo, un día te guste el chocolate y al siguiente sientas que es la cosa más repugnante del mundo, ¿qué cambió? ¿Podría ser que te volviste otra persona de la noche a la mañana?— replicó el samurai. Len parecía con ánimos de contestar. —Por favor, si no estás seguro de tus palabras, evitemos otro desastre y no abras la boca— dijo con sorna el mayor, lo que hizo enfurecer al rubio.

—Entonces— habló de todos modos—, nadie puede considerarse apto para conocer a las demás personas. ¡Absurdo!, yo estuve un tiempo intimando con alguien sin saber realmente de mí mismo en realidad, y aún así pude enterarme de muchas cosas sobre ella— replicó colérico el principito.

— ¿Y cómo terminaron las cosas?— Sonrió altivo el de cabellos morados.

Su interlocutor abrió los ojos, pero no respondió, sólo se dio media vuelta, apretando los dientes.

—Me voy— declaró buscando al caballo blanco.

—No es el momento adecuado. Pero creo que es lo mejor— Le dio la razón y volvió a sentarse, sereno —, también sería correcto despedirse—

Len no lo escuchó ni obedeció, no quería hacerlo. Cuando por fin pudo ubicarlo, no se hizo de rogar y se sentó en su lomo con rapidez, partiendo lejos de ese lugar.

"Extraño" fue el adjetivo por el cual describió esa experiencia.

El segundo espacio donde fue conducido por el corcel fue un amplio estudio de arte, lleno de paletas de distintos colores, pinceles, gomas de borrar, lupas, etc. Len se sintió un poco más libre en ese entorno que en la estructurada sala color de morado, por lo que se relajó y comenzó a pasear por el lugar.

— ¡Ah! Pero miren la extraña cosa que vino a visitarme— Escuchó cerca de su persona, por lo que volteó a la dirección de esa voz tan prominente.

Se encontró con un pintor de cabello negro y ojos marrones, que sonreía suavemente mientras sostenía una de las paletas con colores oscuros y miraba vivazmente la figura del chico.

— Dime, ¿qué retoque te haremos? Tal vez cambiar tu color de cabello a uno más peculiar, o hacer que tus ojos brillen con fuerza... ¡Ya sé, podemos corregir las arrugas o manchas que poseas en tu cara y que no quieres que vea nadie!— gritó emocionado el artista, examinando de pies a cabeza a su nuevo lienzo.

— ¿De qué hablas? Yo estoy conforme con lo que soy y como luzco, muchas gracias— objetó curioso el pequeño. — ¿Cómo te llamas?— preguntó, esperanzado de que este hombre fuera más flexible que el samurai.

—Puedes decirme Yuma, pero de seguro terminaré cambiando ese nombre pronto, posiblemente por uno que cause más impacto al ser escuchado— respondió el pelinegro — ¿De verdad no quieres cambiar nada? Es extraño, muchas de las cosas que vienen a mis manos son traídas con el propósito que las modifique en algunos aspectos. — Volvió a insistir, alzando el pincel a la altura de los pelos de Len, este sólo apartó de manera delicada la brocha, evitando que la misma pintara de otro color su cabellera.

Al no poder conseguir el objetivo de teñir al rubio, Yuma se resignó y comenzó entusiasta a mostrarle todas sus "obras de arte", indicando, además, cuáles eran los originales de cada uno. Len se quedó extrañado: había algunos donde sólo se había cambiado el tamaño o cortado unas partes; pero en otros, la imagen era completamente irreconocible a lo que era en un principio.

— ¿Por qué haces esto?— indagó otro poco más el espectador de las obras.

—Pues porque la gente siempre tendrá alguna inconformidad con su aspecto. Algunos desearían tener tus cabellos rubios, por ejemplo; otros, ser más delgado; posiblemente también existirán personas que quitarán marcas, manchas y otras cosas a su cuerpo. Sólo complazco sus deseos— Cerró la carpeta en el momento que Len llegó al último retoque, feliz de ser admirado por su trabajo.

—No lo entiendo, cada uno debería quererse por cómo es, tanto dentro como por fuera. Yo conozco a alguien que es hermosa sin ninguna modificación— explicó, tratando de hacer entrar en razón al artista.

—Por favor, descríbemela— pidió interesado el pelinegro.

Así, el chico indicó cada detalle de su amor. Desde el color de ojos y pelo, lo parecido de sus cuerpos, hasta su sonrisa iluminadora.

— ¿De verdad es ese el tipo de persona que te gustan? ¿No preferirías que tuviera los ojos rosados, o el cabello marrón? ¿Tal vez que sea un poco más "agraciada"?— dijo de manera sugerente el pintor, queriendo modificar la imagen mental que le hizo su acompañante de Rin.

Mi amigo suspiró frustrado, dándose cuenta que sería imposible lograr que Yuna cambiara de opinión. Por lo que movió una de sus manos a modo de saludo y corrió a montar el caballo blanco, que parecía esperarlo impaciente.

"Extraño, sumamente extraño." Catalogó de nueva cuenta esos acontecimientos...

_Continuará..._

**-.-.-.-**

** Emmmm, ¿entendieron algo? No es que los estoy tomando por ignorantes *gotita*, sólo que me parece que alteré un poco las metáforas que hizo el señor ****Antonie De Saint - Exupéry; por lo que aquí tienen la explicación de mis delirios:**

**Rey:**** En este mundo es representado por Gakupo, y en vez de ser un monarca, es un Tutorial. Pero, creo que se entiende lo mismo. (Según Wikipedia): "****no tienes por qué hacer caso a nadie, no hay por qué cumplir lo que te ordenan, nadie tiene autoridad sobre ti por muy rey que sea, la última voluntad de hacer o no hacer algo es cosa de uno mismo. También puede representar la "Ambición de Poder", pero de alguna manera es un Poder Racional, ya que ordena hacer cosas que obviamente se harían de cualquier modo."**

**Vanidoso:**** No sé por qué, pero Yuma me llegó como inspiración al último minuto. Y, en vez de ser un vanidoso, representa al programa Photoshop. En este personaje creo que cambié un poco el sentido: en vez de ser "la vanidad y el egoísmo"; ****yo l definiría como "el deseo de querer cambiar para ser reconocido." Igual, creo que los dos se inclinan a la tendencia de la admiración por el aspecto.**

** Bien, será hasta la próxima (rueguen porque sea pronto). *gota gorda***

** ¡Mis saludos!**

_**Neko C.**_


	7. Mundo, parte II

**Capítulo VI: "Mundo" (Parte II)**

Len casi me hablaba de su travesía como un fanático religioso, por lo que decidí relajarme un rato, tomé el folio con el bolígrafo, y me dispuse a escucharlo lo más pacientemente que pude mientras relataba sus experiencias.

La tercera parada fue en un gran contenedor cristalino lleno de documentos y otras cuestiones amontonados por ahí, además de que un gran incinerador ocupaba gran parte del espacio. Fue una visita corta, según dijo mi acompañante, pero que lo sobrecogió de gran manera.

Recorriendo todo el lugar, se dio cuenta que sólo habitaba un muchacho de ojos y cabellos castaños que vestía completamente de rojo, apilando las cosas según peso, tamaño y fecha. El principito se sorprendió de tal orden, por lo que decidió hablar un rato con el joven para sacar sus conclusiones.

—Buenos días, ¿cómo te llamas?— pronunció, recordando precavidamente las enseñanzas del tutorial.

—Hola, soy Meito— dijo a secas su interlocutor, repasando algunos datos en una libreta que portaba —.Vaya, que raro ver a alguien por aquí...—

— ¿Qué es todo esto?— preguntó, mirando el lugar de pies a cabeza.

—Aquí se apilan las cosas que se quieren desechar— explicó tranquilo mientras ordenaba una nueva pila de documentos recién llegados.

— ¿Qué es desechar?— indagó Len, interesado por esa nueva palabra.

—Desechar, suprimir, eliminar, todo es lo mismo. La cuestión es que aquí se apilan estos objetos que no se quieren, hasta que suena la señal, y se termina de ejecutar la acción— aclaró sin mirar al rubio, mientras le mostraba un pequeño ejemplo: una foto de una pareja abrazados y sonriendo felizmente a la cámara.

—Pero... ¿por qué alguien querría desechar esto?— El principito no entendía nada de lo planteado por Meito. La imagen era muy bonita, ¿qué tenía de malo para que se quisiera desechar?

—Para olvidar... Hay personas que piensan que borrando cualquier cosa que lo ate a un recuerdo que ya no quieren tener, será más fácil sacarlo de sus cabezas— El castaño suspiró ante sus palabras, siguiendo con su trabajo.

Len se quedó helado por unos segundos, con un mal presentimiento: Él no tenía ningún objeto que le recordara a Rin... ¿eso significaba que la olvidaría un día de estos? ¡No, el no quería hacerlo! La chica era muy importante para su persona, demasiado como para olvidarla, ¡y recién en ese momento se daba cuenta! Iba a preguntarle a Meito sobre sus inquietudes, pero de pronto, una fuerte alarma sonó por todo el lugar, alertando al pequeño en el acto. Su acompañante, sin embargo, sólo miró al cielo y bufó por lo bajo.

— ¿Qué es eso?—gritó, un poco alterado.

—La señal. Ya es hora—

Dicho esto, el castaño tomó una gran pila de documentos y las colocó en una cinta transportadora que terminaba en la gran boca del incinerador. Este, al recibir la carga, acrecentó su fuego, como un monstruo deleitándose de su cena. Meito tomó la foto de las manos del principito y la dejó en la cinta para que acompañara a las demás en su destino. Acto seguido, tomó una botella llena de sake y comenzó a beber con ahínco.

— ¿Por qué tomas eso?— preguntó el rubio con curiosidad.

—Cada uno tiene sus propias formas de olvidar...— dijo mientras le ofrecía la botella al chico, que rechazó algo abatido; no quería tomar nada que pudiera hacerle olvidar a Rin.

Decidió que ya había estado demasiado tiempo en el lugar, por lo que saludó cordialmente al muchacho, que seguía tomando el sake, y buscó la salida más cercana. Cuando el pequeño estaba ya fuera del contenedor, miró a su interior para contemplar, algo acomplejado, al bebedor incansable; pensando qué era lo que trataba de sacar de su mente. Vino a su memoria la imagen de su amada, recordando cada momento vivido con ella sintiéndose mal por no tener nada material para recordarla. No quería ni pensar que, si lo que decía Meito era vedad, podría olvidarla sin darse cuenta al no poseer ningún objeto de ella; trató de volver a reproducir en su cabeza la sonrisa de la chica, su corto pero hermoso cabello corto, sus puros ojos azules, su vestuario...

De pronto, el cuerpo de Len se reflejó en el cristal, haciéndole recordar, en cierta forma, a la propia figura de Rin. El chico sonrió inconcientemente mientras tocaba con una mano su imagen en el contenedor. Agradecía en ese momento ser tan parecido a la chica, tal vez así nunca olvidaría, lo quisiera o no. Entonces, con la conciencia y el corazón más tranquilos, buscó al corcel blanco para que lo llevara a una nueva parada...

Sin darse cuenta, ya que la gran mayoría del tiempo estuvo pensando en la muchacha, el principito llegó a una nueva parada. A diferencia de las demás, todo el lugar se encontraba vacío, a excepción de un muchacho con un celular, que apretaba las teclas del aparato con rapidez y concentración. Este individuo parecía no haberse percatado de la intromisión de Len en su mundo, o, simplemente, no le importaba en lo absoluto.

—Hola— saludó, inquietado por el silencio.

Su acompañante no respondió, siguió tecleando con el mismo ritmo, como si estuviera perdido en su propio mundo. De un momento a otro, miró enojado la pantalla y movió el objeto de un lado a otro frenéticamente, como buscando un buen ángulo para posicionar el celular; y cuando logró hacerlo, siguió con lo que lo tenía tan abstraído.

—Dije hola— repitió el rubio, enojado por se ignorado así.

—Ya vamos diez mil ochocientos cuatro. Buenas— susurró el muchacho del celular —.Ahora son diez mil ochocientos treinta...— siguió contando mientras tecleaba.

— ¿Qué cosa?— El pequeño siempre se había caracterizado por ser muy curioso, y en ese instante no haría una excepción.

—Datos—

— ¿Datos? ¿Para qué sirven? ¿Se comen?— Imaginó a uno de esos "datos" cubierto con chocolate, más bien pensando en una banana con esa cobertura.

—Eres un tonto, ¿lo sabías?— bufó su acompañante, irritando un poco a mi amigo —, los datos no se comen, sirven para intercambiar información entre otras personas—

— ¿Información? ¿Algo así como palabras?—

—Exacto. Es más: ahora yo estoy hablando con mi novia— Una muy pequeña sonrisa se escapó de los labios del chico al pronunciar esas palabras.

— ¿Novia? ¿Y qué haces con ella? ¿La abrazas, le acaricias los cabellos? ¿La... besas?— El interrogatorio exhaustivo del pequeño no se hizo esperar, bastante ilusionado por la nueva palabra.

—No, no puedo hacerlo. Ella se encuentra muy lejos ahora; por lo que me limito a leer lo que escribe para saber cada cosa que pasa en su vida— Len se confundió ante lo que decía el chico del celular.

Como siempre, su memoria evocó la sonrisa de Rin. Pensó unos segundos cómo sería llevar el mismo estilo de "relación" del joven y su novia: no poder escuchar su risa en persona, sentir su calidez, ver su cara iluminada por la alegría de compartir un espacio juntos; cumplir un capricho de ella; sólo resignarse a leer palabras que tal no sean la verdad, considerando que su amada era una persona muy mentirosa...

—Eso es inútil— concluyó, bajando la mirada.

— ¿De qué hablas?— Fue el turno del joven del celular el confundirse.

—Lo que haces, hablar con tu novia detrás de una pantalla, es inútil. Una persona que yo también aprecio mucho también está lejos, muy lejos; pero no quiero saber nada de ella si no podré sentirla, tocarla, saber que de verdad está bien, verla con mis propios ojos— Con cada palabra que decía, subía un poco su tono de voz —La distancia duele, mas esa no es razón para tratar de romperla con métodos tan fríos. Eres masoquista— El chico del celular pretendía replicar algo, pero cerró inmediatamente la boca, como si no tuviera nada bueno que decir en su defensa.

Len abandonó el lugar, un poco más triste desde su llegada.

"Extraño, simplemente extraño" Ya me estaba acostumbrando a esa frase...

**-.-.-.-**

**Y recuerden: el ocio es malo para la inspiración, también cambiar radicalmente las metáforas de uno de los libros más famosos del mundo. Me escudaré diciendo... que no tenía idea de cómo escribir la metáfora de "el hombre de negocios", así que...**

**¡Un gran abrazo desde Argentina!**

_**Neko C.**_


	8. Mundo, parte III

**Capítulo VII: "Mundo" (parte III)**

La pequeña muchachita rubia, al parecer, no se despegaba nunca de la cabeza de mi amigo; y eso, para mi desgracia, le provocaba una nueva crisis de angustia cada vez que relataba una nueva experiencia en cada parada que visitó; obligándome, claro, a consolarlo al descubrir una nueva; tratando de ignorar que se nos acababa el tiempo para salir de aquí antes de que el agua se acabara...

El próximo lugar en donde el principito posó sus pies fue una habitación muy colorida, llena de dibujos, juguetes y otras cosas desparramadas por el piso; rodeando la figura de un niño de pelo verde y dientes de conejo, que jugaba desinteresado a las cartas. Len sintió un poco de tristeza al ver al pequeñín solo, por lo que decidió acercarse a acompañarlo un rato.

—Hola pequeño, ¿cómo te llamas?— preguntó con cortesía el rubio.

—Soy Gachapoid, ¿vienes a jugar conmigo?— Los ojos verdes del niño se iluminaron al pronunciar esa oración, por lo que Len no opuso resistencia alguna para acompañar al pequeño durante un rato.

Pasó el tiempo y se lo gastaron en cartas, buscar minas imaginarias, dibujar, ajedrez y otras cuestiones; hasta el punto que mi amigo se cansó después de un par de jugadas, por lo que estiró sus brazos y examinó el lugar con los ojos, buscando otra actividad.

—Y dime... ¿qué otra cosa haces aquí?— indagó con tacto y palabras suaves.

— ¿Cómo qué? Sólo dibujo, juego y disfruto— le respondió confundido el de cabellos verdes.

— ¿No temes que los gusanos te ataquen?— Recordó sus viejos trabajos en su carpeta, con algo de melancolía.

— ¿Gusanos? Hasta aquí no llegan, para eso los atrapan— dijo con aburrimiento el pequeño, como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo.

—Pero, ¿no te aburres de jugar tanto?—

Gachapoid reflexionó un poco, miró las cartas y los dibujos, sonrió levemente y le contestó al rubio:

—No, este es mundo, donde puedo ser feliz. Jugar es divertido y siempre lo será, uno puede inventar nuevos juegos, imaginar nuevas aventuras, es imposible que alguien ya no quiera jugar alguna vez— Rió con pureza en su voz.

—La vida se compone más que de esas cosas, Gacha— Trató de convencer al pequeño —, hay trabajo, otras personas, responsabilidades, un cielo azul, etc. — Mi amigo no era bueno con los discursos, por lo que esperó que el de pelos verdes hubiera comprendido la idea.

—Si la vida es tan interesante como la pintas— divagó un segundo el más pequeño —... entonces no esperaré nada de ella. Así, todo lo que me pase será siempre una sorpresa— El tono alegre provocó un hondo suspiro en mi amigo, mas no fue de frustración.

— ¿Sabes? De todas las personas con las que he hablado, tú eres la más sensata— admiró al pequeñín mientras le acariciaba los cabellos.

—Gracias, aunque... sigo pensando por qué querías cambiarme— fue el turno de Gachapoid para indagar.

—No lo sé. Antes pensaba igual que tú, hace mucho tiempo, antes de conocerla... — Dejó inconclusa su frase, sin saber cómo acabarla.

— ¿Quieres seguir jugando?— ofreció amable el niño, tratando de romper el pequeño silencio que se había creado en el ambiente.

—No, creo que ya es hora de irme. Adiós— saludó en un susurro mientras se alejaba del chico.

—Nos vemos— El de pelos verdes hizo un pequeño ademán con la mano, devolviendo el saludo.

El rubio montó de nuevo el corcel, con un nuevo sentimiento en el pecho. Posó una de sus manos en ese lugar, tratando de averiguar la razón de esa sensación. Pensó unos segundos, divagó entre sus recuerdos y recuperó esos días cuando sólo se dedicaba a cantar, sin preocuparse por nada más; aunque, después de un tiempo, encontró a los gusanos, y tuvo que aprender a deshacerse de ellos; luego, descubrió los instrumentos, y se hizo en la responsabilidad de afinarlos; un poco después, comenzó a ordenar todas sus canciones todos los días; y, al final, conoció a Rin.

—"En cierta forma, me angustiaba de no haber seguido con la simple vida de Gachapoid; pero, de algún modo, tampoco quería volver a ella"— Explicaciones de Len que, hasta el día de hoy, no puedo comprender.

Len llegó a la nueva parada mucho antes de lo esperado, pero ansioso de hablar con alguien más de la manera que lo hizo con el niño de cinco años.

El lugar en cuestión estaba lleno de recortes de palabras, fotos y otras clases de medios visuales, formando un peculiar pero estructurado collage de información. Y ahí, sentado cómodamente en una silla acolchonada, se encontraba un hombre de pelos castaños, con una extraña marca en su frente, como si tuviera una suturado con puntos por esa área.

—Buen día, ¿cuál es tu nombre?— saludó, como era su costumbre, el principito.

—El **nombre** es la designación o denominación verbal (las denominaciones no verbales las estudian la iconología y la iconografía) que se le da a una persona, animal, cosa o concepto tangible o intangible, concreto o abstracto, para distinguirlo de otros. Como signo, en general es estudiado por la semiótica, y como signo en un entorno social, por la semiología— pronunció de manera automática el hombre.

—Eso no fue lo que pregunté— espetó el muchacho. Para su suerte, creyó haber encontrado la respuesta su pregunta en un pequeño gafo que decía "Big Al" —Y dime, ¿por qué tantos papeles?— La curiosidad le picaba desde el primer instante que llegó.

—Aquí tengo recopilado todo el saber del Universo niño— dijo con orgullo el castaño —Puedes preguntar lo que quieras y yo sabré responder con exactitud—

—A ver... ¿qué es un sonido?— Comenzó con algo fácil.

—El **sonido**, en física, es cualquier fenómeno que involucre la propagación en forma de ondas elásticas (sean audibles o no), generalmente a través de un fluido (u otro medio elástico) que esté generando el movimiento vibratorio de un cuerpo— explicó con rapidez.

—Vaya, eso es impresionante, ¿y qué opinas sobre ellos? ¿Existe uno mejor que cuando el cielo se apaga?— La ilusión de que alguien más compartiera una opinión o una charla amena se hizo presente en el chico.

—No hay datos—

— ¿Datos?—

—El **dato** es una representación simbólica (numérica, alfabética, algorítmica etc.), un atributo o característica de una entidad. Los datos son hechos que describen sucesos y entidades. No tienen ninguna información. Puede significar un número, una letra, o cualquier símbolo que representa una palabra, una cantidad, una medida o una descripción— respondió con frivolidad.

—Eso ya lo sé— masculló el muchacho, recordando al muchacho del celular —. Lo que trato de decir, es que, si sabes tanto, cómo no puedes tener hablar sobre tus preferencias— En ese momento, Len se creyó más inteligente que el hombre a su lado.

—**Preferencia** es un concepto usado en ciencias sociales, particularmente en economía. Asume una elección real o imaginaria entre ciertas alternativas y la posibilidad de ordenarlas. Más generalmente, puede verse como una fuente de la motivación. En ciencias cognitivas, las preferencias individuales determinan la elección de los objetivos. Por ejemplo, se suele preferir la felicidad al sufrimiento o a la tristeza. Además, usualmente se asume que se suele (aunque no siempre) preferir un mayor consumo de un bien normal a un consumo menor— Otra detallada pero vacía explicación salió de la boca de su acompañante.

El principito quiso golpear su cabeza ante esas palabras. Todo el respeto que tenía de la aparente conocimiento de Big Al se desvaneció poco a poco.

—Quiero que me respondas algo: sabes lo que significa "flor", ¿verdad?— Un movimiento afirmativo le incitó a continuar —Bien, ahora: ¿Puedes decirme qué se siente tocarla, oler su polen, ver sus floridos colores?— El interrogatorio quedó en el aire, como la expresión en blanco del mayor.

—No quiero imaginarme lo que piensas del amor...— lanzó en un murmullo el rubio.

—El **amor** es un concepto universal relativo a la afinidad entre seres, definido de diversas formas según las diferentes ideologías y puntos de vista (científico, filosófico, religioso, artístico). Habitualmente, y fundamentalmente en Occidente, se interpreta como un sentimiento relacionado con el afecto y el apego, y resultante y productor de una serie de emociones, experiencias y actitudes. En el contexto filosófico, el amor es una virtud que representa toda la bondad, compasión y afecto del ser humano. También puede describirse como acciones dirigidas hacia otros (o hacia uno mismo) y basadas en la compasión, o bien como acciones dirigidas hacia otros y basadas en el afecto— Escuchó, lamentándose de haber dicho eso, catalogar un sentimiento tan profundo con tanta banalidad le resultó aberrante al principito.

—"Yo te amo, ¿lo sabías?— Las palabras de Rin resonaron en su cabeza, causándole un encogimiento en el pecho, donde se ubicaba el corazón...

—Si sabes el significado de una despedida, ya sabes lo que sigue— comentó un poco ácido el rubio, partiendo en el caballo blanco a un destino incierto.

—"Extraño... y triste a la vez"— Fue su mejor clasificación de la escena.

**-.-.-.-.-**

**Bien~, aquí haré un punto y aparte, pues hay mucho que explicar, ¿la razón? Estas dos metáforas son originales mías y no vienen contempladas en la obra parodiada.**

**Gachapoid: representa a los juegos y, en cierta forma, al estado de inocencia más puro. En otras palabras: yo no creo que el principito (y ahora Len) haya sido realmente un niño; yo lo catalogaría más como un preadolescente, etapa donde todavía no se quiere abandonar la niñez, pero se debe seguir adelante. Por eso quise realizar esta metáfora, espero que hayan entendido.**

**Big Al: si se dieron cuenta, es una enciclopedia. ¿Por qué esta metáfora? Bueno... creo que es porque siempre me dijeron que **_**conocimiento**_** no es lo mismo que **_**sabiduría**_**. Es decir, uno podría recitar de memoria toda la información del mundo, y, aún así, no comprender nada de lo que se dice. Creo que también es una alusión a algunos compañeros míos de la universidad que te dicen los contenidos de memoria de un libro; pero no son capaces de encontrarle la razón de ser a cada enunciado.**

**Bueno, hasta la próxima.**

**¡Un abrazo desde Argentina!**

_**Neko C.**_


	9. Mundo, parte IV

**Capítulo VIII: ****"Mundo" (parte IV)**

Siendo sincero, después del segundo o tercer mundo ya me había cansado de escuchar hablar a mi amigo, y comenzaba a tentarme con la idea de golpearlo para que dejara su plática para más tarde. Me relajé paulatinamente a medida que contemplaba los ojos iluminados de Len y comprender que cada experiencia vivida por él formaba, en cierta forma, al muchacho que estaba sentado a mi lado. Lástima que la sed se incrementaba a medida que disminuía mi reserva de agua, aunque, por suerte, tenía cigarrillos para un largo periodo. Intentaba armar la radio en mi regazo mientras escuchaba; con resultados bastantes infructuosos.

La nueva parada le fue algo difícil de explicar, pero básicamente se parecía a un escáner que controla el equipaje, como el que usan los aeropuertos, o por lo menos esa fue la idea que se dibujó en mi cabeza con las descripciones del principito.

Bueno, resulta que en ese lugar se encontraba un joven albino y de ojos verdes mirando con detenimiento cada objeto que pasaba y jalando determinadas palancas, dependiendo el tipo de cosa que veía; tomando, de vez en cuando, un manual sumamente grueso para leer alguna que otra cosa, para después seguir con su labor.

El joven rubio se alegró de encontrar a alguien que estuviera trabajara dignamente en el mundo, así que se acercó tranquilo y formal a la posición del muchacho, que seguía concentrado en su ardua labor, y observó con su característica curiosidad los objetos detrás del vidrio que eran esculcados por el albino.

—Buenos días— saludó respetuosamente al trabajador incansable.

— ¿Qué tienen de buenos? Hoy hay mucho trabajo, como siempre— respondió mientras continuaba jalando las palancas, dependiendo del objeto visto.

De pronto, otro libro mucho más grueso que el anterior cayó del cielo (o algo parecido), lo que hizo al mayor suspirar algo frustrado.

— ¿Y eso?— preguntó el curioso Len frente al objeto.

—Nuevas consignas, nuevas amenazas, más que aprender— contestó con desgano, dejando de lado su tarea para leer las páginas finales. —Los gajes del oficio— bromeó un poco, mirando la figura del principito.

— ¿Y cuál es tu oficio?— La curiosidad es ilimitada en un niño, y el caso de mi amigo no era la excepción.

El de ojos verdes no respondió, sólo dejó el manual en el suelo de nueva cuenta y continuó con su arduo trabajo, dejando escapar de vez en cuando unos pequeños suspiros de cansancio.

—Por lo menos podrías decirme tu nombre— sugirió Len, intentando hablar un poco más con él.

—Piko— Una respuesta sencilla, al mismo tiempo que limpiaba unas pequeñas gotas de sudor de su frente, producto de tanto esfuerzo. —Hay veces que sólo desearía descansar un poco— Se quejó de nueva cuenta.

— ¿Pero cuál es tu oficio?— Volvió a preguntar, siéndole fiel a su hábito de no callarse hasta obtener una respuesta.

—Verás— Comenzó Piko con su explicación, jalando otra palanca —... lo que realizo no es muy complicado: sólo tengo que ver todos los objetos que pasan por aquí— Señaló al vidrio —y decidir si son peligrosos o no—

—Y si es tan simple, ¿por qué te quejas tanto?— indagó Len, ofendido del posible teatro del mayor.

—Que lo que tenga que hacer sea sencillo no hace a la tarea misma algo fácil— repicó enojado. —. Claro, antes había pocas cosas de las cuales cuidarse; pero ahora— señaló el libro —... existe un montón de amenazas que tengo que saber, aprender, detectar y eliminar— explicó, como queriendo que el rubio sintiera empatía por él.

— ¿Y por qué hay amenazas? ¿Acaso alguien está haciendo las cosas mal?— El pequeño relacionó lo que decía Piko con las explicaciones de "desastre" del extraño samurai.

—No, hombre— negó el albino ante tal pregunta —, lo que pasa es que hay gente que quiere información importante de otra; por lo que trata de robarla con estos pequeños objetos del demonio— habló el albino, al momento que manifestaba unas maldiciones a cierto documento que pasaba por la pantalla de cristal.

— ¿Información? ¿Datos? Entonces, ¿por qué no los usan para hablar y compartir entre ellos?— Refiriéndose a su experiencia con el chico del celular.

—No creo que sea una clase de información que se pueda usar para hablar... mucho menos compartir— divagó unos segundos —Las personas son ambiciosas, egoístas, siempre quieren lo de los demás; y las amenazadas no quieren perder lo que con tanto esfuerzo han conseguido— Suspiró de nueva cuenta —El mundo se comprende de conseguir lo que más puedas y evitar que te lo arrebaten—

—Ya entiendo— declaró Len al momento que se acercaba al mayor, para abrazarlo por la espalda —... ¡Eres un héroe!— soltó con toda su admiración. —. Siempre pensando en los demás antes que en ti, trabajando incansablemente para proteger a los demás—

Piko lo miró con estupefacción, para después sonreír y continuar con su ardua labor, al parecer más rápidamente; alentado, tal vez, por las palabras de mi amigo.

Len se fue de ese lugar un poco triste, mirando la espalda del albino, reflexionando qué hubieran pensado los demás de él, aunque poco le importó, lo que le fue más importante fue saber las cosas que tenían en común.

—"Ambos teníamos algo que queríamos proteger, en mayor o menor medida. Él, las cosas de los demás"— Miró a las estrellas al decirme eso. —"... yo, a ella con sus debilidades"— Luego, me miró por un segundo —"Y estoy seguro que también se parece a ti en algo"— No pude evitar abrir un poco mi boca ante tal confesión...

El quinto lugar donde lo dejó el corcel blanco era, posiblemente, el más grande de todos: una biblioteca que llegaba hasta el propio firmamento, con toneladas de libros en cada uno de sus estantes y algunas escaleras que facilitaban el alcance a las repisas más altas. Len sintió cierto aire de similitud con Big Al, pero trató de sacar esa idea de su cabeza, debido al mal recuerdo de la mentalidad del mismo.

—Vaya, bienvenido— saludó amablemente un individuo subido a una de las escaleras, con aires maduros, castaño y que tenía unos finos lentes de lectura. El principito no pudo evitar sonreír ante cálido saludo.

—Buenos días— devolvió la cortesía — ¿Cómo te llamas?—

—Kiyoteru... Dime, pequeño, ¿qué es lo que te trae por aquí?— preguntó el mayor, sin recibir respuesta, obviamente.

— ¿Qué hay en todos estos libros? ¿Información? ¿Conocimientos? ¿Amenazas?— enumeró el rubio, recordando las demás paradas que había visitado.

—De todo un poco— respondió el castaño —, aquí se deja constancia de todo lo que hay en el mundo. Si quieres encontrar algo, sólo pregunta, que lo sabré con exactitud— se jactó un poco, aunque no parecía su naturaleza.

Len se sentó en uno de los peldaños de una escalera. Estaba tan cansado de viajar por todos lados y sólo tenía una pregunta en su cabeza: ¿Cómo estaría ella en ese momento?

—Si te digo un nombre— comenzó a sacar a la luz su duda —... ¿qué puedes decirme sobre él?—

—Todo lo que esté a mi alcance— aseguró, brindándole a su acompañante un poco más de confianza.

—Bien— Sonrió de a poco —, entonces, ¿podrías decirme cómo se encuentra Rin?— La esperanza le dio cierto calor en su pecho.

—Depende— dijo casi al instante —, según mis datos, hay ciento veinticinco objetos que poseen el término "Rin"—

— ¿Cómo es posible? ¡Si ella es única!— respondió con enfado el menor.

—Eso no lo dudo— Intentó calmarlo Kiyoteru —. Pero como yo no la conozco, deberás ser más específico—

Fue entonces cuando Len volvió a desahogarse hablando de su compañera. No se ahorró detalles de nada, comentó desde el sonido de su voz, su carácter y presunta confianza excesiva (que, siempre me aclaraba, sólo era debilidad disfrazada) hasta el tenue olor a naranjas frescas que desprendía; todo con tal de que el de lentes se diera una idea de a quién buscaba y saber noticias sobre ella.

—Lo siento, sigo sin poder ubicarla— Otra negativa salió de los labios del castaño.

— ¿No puedes o no quieres?— El rubio ya se estaba hartando de no obtener lo que quería.

—Tal vez un poco de ambos— Guiñó un ojo en señal de complicidad. —Lo que estoy diciendo es que con información tan... vaga, puede que sea difícil encontrarla— se excusó, quizás tapando su pereza.

— ¿No será... que ella no quiere que la encontremos?— soltó sin más, pensando atormentado si había hecho algo que enfadara a Rin y que la susodicha ya no quisiera verlo nunca más.

Kiyoteru no supo que responder ante el semejante ataque de depresión del chico, que en ese momento envidiaba un poco al chico del celular o la vida despreocupada de Gachapoid. Es más, todos los habitantes de los demás lugares le parecieron más felices que él en ese instante.

—Dime— Levantó la mirada a su interlocutor. —, ¿A dónde me recomiendas ir ahora? Preferiblemente, un lugar muy muy lejos de aquí...—

El mayor divagó un poco, pero al final se decidió por hablar:

—El Mundo Real tiene buena reputación— comentó con semblante pensativo —, puede que allí te sientas a gusto—

Fue de esa forma que Len llegó a su última parada: El Mundo Real, o Tierra para sus habitantes. Eso sí, el descubrir cómo rayos hizo para caer en medio del desierto, sin una computadora o aparato informático a millas de distancia, corre por su cuenta (recuerden su manía de no responder las preguntas).

Resulta que en esta "parada" disponemos de millones y millones de personas trabajando incansablemente en diferentes labores; ya sean administradores de empresas, policías, basureros, médicos, profesores, técnicos en comunicaciones, o una variedad de oficios increíbles y, algunas veces, absurdos; los adultos siempre han tenido una gran visión de lo que había más allá de su nariz, sin entenderlo realmente.

Y lo principal de este planeta eran las grandes dimensiones que poseía, en comparación al pequeño mundo del principito. Una comparación simple puede ser que todo el mundo del rubio se reducía a un grano de arroz, acumulado con otros miles de millones que también estaban sobre la corteza terrestre (cuenten todas las computadoras que existen en este mundo y después me dicen si exagero o no).

Pero eso no significa que los habitantes del mundo ocupemos un gran lugar en el mismo, por más que muchos creamos lo contrario. Es más: podríamos almacenar a toda la humanidad en su estado más básico en una de las computadoras más elementales de la historia.

Incluso sería un experimento divertido: separar a todo lo que compone una persona en pequeñas carpetas divididas en "funciones metabólicas", "funciones cerebrales" y "sentimientos", la última posiblemente con más peso que las otras, por puro valor emocional que le ponemos.

Tal vez muchos adultos estén en contra de mi teoría, puesto que siempre ha estado el cliché de que cada ser es único e irrepetible en este ancho territorio que usamos como casa. Y es que cada uno quiere resaltar, sentirse importante, pensar que pueden cambiar todo con un simple pensamiento o acción... pero no dejan de volverse molestos como un gusano. Aunque... debo admitir que yo también me siento algo degradado con una descripción tan fría como esa.

**-.-.-.-**

**Neko se ha ido a pasear con su imaginación por otros fandoms y ha dejado solo y abandonado su lindo fic demasiado tiempo, me disculpo por eso.**

**Bien, estoy medio dormida y no tengo idea de lo que acabo de escribir. Así que confiaré en mi instinto y después me dicen, ¿si?**

**Mi madre me está gritando, así que hasta la próxima será...**

**Nos vemos~**

_**Neko C.**_


	10. Tierra, parte I

**Capítulo IX:** "**Tierra" (parte I)**

Cuando Len llegó a la Tierra, se sorprendió al encontrarse en un paisaje arenoso y con semejante calor, además de encontrarse completamente solo hasta donde alcanzaba la vista. Estaba asustado que el Mundo Real estuviese tan alejado de todo que no existiera ningún ser —ni siquiera uno— que haya posado sus pies en él. Miró al azulado cielo y pidió, aunque sea, una pequeña señal de que estaba equivocado.

Un movimiento debajo de la arena cerca de él fue el indicio que recibió. Se acercó cautelosamente y descubrió a un pequeño animal de ocho patas de color rosa y con un gran aguijón al final de su cuerpo moverse rápidamente a su lado.

―Buenas tardes― saludó con cautela, seguro de que el animal podía ser capaz de responderle.

―Buenas tardes― dijo el bicho de color rosa (lo que me hizo cuestionar el juicio de mi amigo por unos segundos).

― ¿Este es el Mundo Real?― preguntó el principito.

―Depende a lo que le llames "Mundo Real"― debatió amablemente ―; los humanos que habitan aquí le llaman de muchas maneras, depende el lugar donde estés parado― Una alusión clara a los países ―. Estamos en África, ubicado sobre el planeta Tierra, si quieres saberlo; el planeta es un lugar muy grande― informó un poco más la escorpión de color peculiar.

― ¿Y las personas?― siguió con el interrogatorio, puesto que sólo charlar con un animal le resultaba un poco incómodo.

― Como estamos en un desierto, no creo que encuentres muchas por aquí― comenzó su respuesta ―. Ellos nunca viven donde no hay nada, no saben apreciarla― sentenció antes de callarse.

― ¿Entonces tú sí sabes hacerlo?― Miró a su interlocutora mientras se sentaba en una piedra.

―Uno aprende cuando es así de diferente como yo― Caminó en círculos alrededor del principito ―, puede que sea la única de este color en toda mi especie― Podría haber sido una ilusión, pero la escorpión agachó la cabeza al decir eso.

―Eso es lo que te hace especial, ¿no?― Sonrió Len al animalito ―Yo también conozco a alguien que es única en todo mi mundo, por eso es tan importante y especial para mí― Rin volvió a su cabeza, angustiándolo un poco.

― ¡Qué dulce eres!― exclamó regocijada.

―Gracias― Suspiró ― ¿Dónde están los hombres?― volvió a preguntar.

― Si caminas un poco, puede que los encuentres, pero no prometo nada― aseguró el bichito rosa ―, puede que incluso te arrepientas de conocerlos―

―Nunca lo sabré si no lo intento― Puso su palma derecha en la arena para que la escorpión subiera a ella ―, tal vez, si eso pasa, nos volveremos a ver―

―Se nota a leguas que no eres de este planeta― La deducción del animalito rosa sorprendió al principito ―. Trata de encontrarme si alguna vez extrañas de donde viniste, que prometo ayudarte. Puedo…―

―Ya entendí― Len no la dejó terminar la oración, tragando difícilmente saliva.

Dejó a la escorpión rosa en el suelo de nueva cuenta, saludó cortésmente y comenzó a caminar sin rumbo fijo, inspirado por una corazonada.

Después de recorrer unos cuantos cientos de dunas, pudo distinguir en el paisaje a una camaleón de color ámbar que se movía lentamente por las dunas, como dudando de cada paso. Aceleró un poco su paso y se colocó en su camino, llamando su atención.

― ¡Buenas tardes!― exclamó el rubio.

― ¡Buenas tardes!― saludó la interrumpida camaleón.

― ¿Has visto a alguna persona por aquí?― inquirió Len, con la ansiedad de una respuesta positiva.

La bicho se quedó callada por unos segundos mirando su entorno, como buscando muy profundo en sus recuerdos.

― ¿Las personas? No hay muchas, creo que sólo he visto como una docena― habló con lentitud ―. Fue hace algunos años, así que no sabría decirte con exactitud dónde se encuentran― Mi amigo se desalentó un poco al escuchar eso ―. Ellos se mueven con rapidez, como si trataran de comerse el mundo a cada paso. Nunca miran a su alrededor, no piensan en la consecuencia de cada caminata ni disfrutan de seguir adelante; les molesta estar parados mucho tiempo―

―Gracias de todas formas― dijo el principito luego de escuchar a la camaleón ―. Adiós―

―Nos vemos, ten cuidado y no corras, podrías tropezar― se despidió el animal ámbar.

Len decidió entonces escalar la duna más alta y fuerte que encontró a su paso, pensando que así podría ver toda la extensión de todo nuestro mundo. La inocencia de los niños… desde ahí no pudo distinguir mucho más allá de algunos picos rocosos.

― ¡Hola!― gritó desde lo alto de la montaña.

― ¡Hola! ¡Hola! ¡Hola!― recibió de un lejano eco.

Mi amigo dio vueltas sobre sí mismo para buscar al portador de su respuesta, mas, obviamente, no divisó a nadie.

― ¿Dónde estás? No te escondas― persuadió a su interlocutor imaginario.

― No te escondas, no te escondas…― repitió la voz a lo lejos.

― ¿Quieres ser mi amigo?― formuló, esperando obtener algo más ameno que la reiteración de sus propias palabras.

― ¿Amigo? ¿amigo? ¿amigo?―

―"Estaba perdiendo la esperanza en este mundo"― me comentó Len ―", todo era salado, arenoso, caluroso… y, para colmo, los hombres eran tan poco imaginativos que repetían lo último que les decía"― Bufó por lo bajo ―"Cuando yo estaba en mi casa, Rin siempre tomaba la iniciativa para hablar…"―

**-.-.-.-**

**Uno sabe que pasa el tiempo tan aceleradamente cuando logra mantener una charla medianamente civilizada con un niño que antes no hacía nada más que balbucear.**

**Sigo acomplejándome de que los capítulos son demasiado cortos… pero pronto iremos a partes más interesantes y, tal vez, pueda sacarle más jugo a esto.**

**Son las dos de la mañana del veintiuno de Septiembre de 2011, ¡Feliz comienzo de primavera para todos! ¡Nos vemos pronto!**

_**Neko C.**_


	11. Tierra, parte II

**Capítulo X: "Tierra, parte II"**

Divagando, suponer que el viaje del principito y mi pequeño incidente en medio del desierto era un hecho aislado de este ancho mundo era absurdo. Por más que la nada se acabe y comience en sí misma, siempre se puede encontrar un vestigio de humanidad por más dudas que a alguien se le puede plantear, lo complejo para determinar cuando esa innata porción de humanidad reemplazaba a lo vacío y viceversa.

Efectivamente, mi amigo me confirmó que, después de una larga caminata entre dunas, toneladas de arena en sus ojos gracias a las tormentas de viento y Sol calcinarte, al fin pudo divisar un camino que lo condujo a donde desembocan todos los de su tipo: un pueblo, lugar extrañamente rudimentario –al menos esa fue la visión que me dio de ello- para los tiempos y transcurrían en nuestra sociedad.

Allí Len divisó algo que no podría creer a simple vista: en la entrada del lugar, se encontró a muchas como Rin, seres con una similitud a su enamorada –claro que pudieron tener diferencias notables, pero él no debió percatarse de eso- que nunca había constatado en todo su viaje. Bueno, era obvio que en un pueblo se pueden encontrar toda cantidad de personas: hombres, niños, adolescentes, adultos (estos no pueden faltar en cualquier sociedad que se respete) y, finalmente, mujeres.

El rubio se acercó a ellas con la misma precaución que había tenido al encontrarse por primera vez con su razón de huída y, después de tragar saliva como lo haría un condenado a muerte, decidió hablarles:

—Buenos días —pronunció en casi un susurro, pero que fue lo suficientemente fuerte como para llamar la atención del pequeño corro de su interés.

—¡Buenos días! —contestaron sus interlocutoras, con toda la simpatía y encanto que despedía normalmente el género femenino.

—¿Ustedes son Rin? —Pobre e idiota Len, aún luego de tan largo viaje y de haber conocido tanta gente (o programas, como quieran) que le dieron distintas clases de nombres, todavía seguía convencido de que Rin era la denominación natural de todas las personas parecidas a su amada.

Las aludidas se miraron entre sí, provocando cierta vergüenza injustificada sobre el principito. Luego, una joven de cabellos y ojos del color de las cerezas, tomó la iniciativa y respondió las dudas del muchacho.

—No lo creo, ninguna de nosotras de llama así.

—¿Y cómo se llaman? —siguió preguntando, queriendo llegar al fondo del asunto lo más rápido posible.

—Pues, yo soy Miki —Llevó una de sus manos al pecho—, ella se llama Mizki —Señaló a una de las del grupo que poseía la cabellera negra y ojos azules—, a su lado se encuentra Prima —La aludida saludó tímidamente con una mano, mirando con tranquilidad a Len con sus ojos verdes y cabellos negros— y a la última la tenemos conocida como Sweet Ann —Indicó a la persona que más impacto le causó a la vista, puesto que casi era la versión adulta de Rin.

—Oh —expresó Len luego de la corta presentación—, ¿y qué son ustedes exactamente? —Ellas se miraron entre sí, perplejas por semejante pregunta.

—¿Acaso no lo sabes? —tomó la palabra la famosa Sweet Ann—. Somos mujeres.

—Mujeres —repitió el rubio en voz baja—. ¿Y hay muchas como ustedes en el mundo?

—Naturalmente —respondió Prima (a veces me sigo debatiendo si yo soy el único que pensaba que las preguntas de Len eran lo más absurdo del mundo o si él me ocultaba las reacciones de otras personas con las que habló)—, dime sino de dónde vendría la humanidad. Nosotras somos el eslabón principal de este planeta. Ningún hombre, por más rudeza que aparentara por fuera, sobreviviría sin el cariño de una madre o el dulce beso de su esposa al llegar al hogar luego de un día arduo de trabajo —No sé por qué, pero me daba que esa tal Prima era bastante feminista.

—Y hablando de madres, ¿dónde está la tuya, niño? —indagó con indiscreción Mizki, algo que, como era la naturaleza de Len, no tuvo respuesta.

El principito sólo se adentró en el pueblo sin despedirse, mortificado hasta la médula y con aires propios del mejor depresivo compulsivo. Mujeres, Rin era una de ellas, y eso que él la consideraba un ser único en el Universo.

—"Ella me mintió ocultándome la verdad, volviéndome su esclavo personal a costa de los pocos conocimientos que tenía sobre su origen y naturaleza."—Mi amigo apretó los puños cuando me dijo esas cosas, pero después suspiró y miró al cielo como era su costumbre— "Me pregunto qué hubiera pasado si se encontrara y hablara con esas mujeres. Tal vez se sonrojaría como la primera vez que nos conocimos, o les sonreiría con falso agrado y después me susurraría que la sacara con apuro de allí, o quizás… ¡uniría fuerzas con ellas para tratar de hacerme la vida imposible!" —Se revolvió los cabellos, seguramente imaginándose la escena— "No lo sé, y tal vez nunca conozca la respuesta a eso…"—Suspiró, posiblemente pensando en ese imposible— "Y yo que me creía el ser más privilegiado del Universo por conocer a Rin, resultando que no era más que una simple mujer."

Dejaré de lado algunos lloriqueos que tuvo Len en esta parte para no aburrirlos y continuar con lo más interesante del relato. Recorriendo las estructuras demacradas de las casitas que componían el poblado y luego de que varias personas lo ignorasen como si no fuera más que un fantasma, encontró a su siguiente interlocutor, o –mejor dicho- él lo encontró.

—¡Buenos días, chico rubio! —exclamó una voz.

—Buenos días —saludó Len, volteándose en todas direcciones, buscando al dueño de la voz, pero desistió luego de no encontrar ninguna mirada que resultase amistosa en alguna persona a su alrededor.

—¡Estoy aquí! —contestó nuevamente.

El muchacho al final pudo divisar a un perro de tamaño mediano con pelaje castaño, que batía enérgicamente su cola para llamar la atención del principito.

—Oh, ¿quién eres tú? —preguntó Len, que parecía tener el extraño don de hablar con los animales.

—Soy un perro. —respondió sin más.

Mi amigo se quedó contemplando a su interlocutor, dándose cuenta de la belleza del cuadrúpedo; una especie de animal que no estaba acostumbrado a ver, y menos que tuviera tanta cordialidad con él. El perro, a pesar de su apariencia enmarañada y raquítica, desprendía dulzura y bondad, esa que el principito no podía ver en ninguno de los demás habitantes del lugar (como dicen a veces: en la pobreza, uno saca toda su humanidad). Len se acercó al animal con intenciones de acariciar su cabeza, pero este retrocedió y comenzó a gruñir por lo bajo. Al parecer, se había asustado.

—¿Eh? ¿Qué pasa? —preguntó el muchacho, retirando la mano de vuelta hacia su cuerpo.

—Lo siento, es la costumbre. —respondió el perro, algo apenado—. Los hombres muchas veces tienden a ser crueles, uno nunca puede estar seguro; ni hablar de los niños: a algunos les parece divertido arrojarme piedras. En fin, creo que esa es la vida por ser un perro callejero.

—No temas, yo no te haré daño. —aseguró él—. Sólo busco amigos, ¿no quieres jugar conmigo?

—No lo sé... tendrías que primero adueñarte de mí.

—¿Y qué significa eso?

—Es un término que utilizan mucho los humanos, significa tomar pertenencia de algo.

—Eso se escucha algo duro. No creo que pueda hacerlo. —comentó, un poco aterrado, mi amigo.

—No siempre tiene que ser malo, el problema es si no se hace con los fines adecuados. La gente siempre se siente más reconfortada y protegida cuando vuelve a lo querido, eso que conoce. Cuando te pertenece algo, ya sea la amistad de alguien más u otra cosa, es tu objeto preciado, que quieres proteger a toda costa. Todo se vuelve especial si es compartido con la persona correcta. ¿Sería lo mismo compartir algo importante con un completo desconocido o con esa persona que ocupa una gran parte de tu corazón? —divagó el perro al mejor estilo de un filósofo—. Por favor, sé mi dueño.

—Creo que entiendo tu punto de vista... —comentó el rubio, con un aire pensativo—. Yo... hay una... mujer que conozco. Ella, creo que se adueñado de mí, como dices.

—Pues, chico, no sé si felicitarte o compadecerme de ti. He visto a hombres correr dentro del desierto gritando el nombre de alguna mujer del pueblo y algo de un corazón roto. Se les llama normalmente locos por estos lares. Bueno, cuando uno vive en el Mundo Real, creo que debería acostumbrarse a estas cosas, por más hilarantes que resultasen.

—Oh, pero ella no está aquí, si no lejos, muy lejos.

—¿Lejos? ¿Hay huesos de dónde vienes? —indagó emocionado el perro.

—Nunca lo he comprobado —respondió Len, encogiéndose de hombros.

El animal sólo calló.

—Y, ¿qué es lo que debo hacer para ser tu dueño? —habló el principito.

—Bien, lo primero que podrías hacer es darme un nombre. Así, al escucharlo, yo me diferenciaré de los demás perros, será mi marca y guía hacia ti.

—¿Por qué? ¿Acaso no te gusta el tuyo?

—No poseo.

—¿Por qué?

El perro dio vueltas sobre sí un círculo diminuto, se rascó la oreja con su pie y volvió a sentarse frente el principito. Esta parecía ser su manera de pensar un tema.

—¿Acaso tú elegiste el nombre que portas? No, seguramente eras muy pequeño, tu madre o padre fue la encargada de esa tarea. Ellos te dieron pertenencia a tu familia, te hicieron parte de sus vidas. Un nombre, seudónimo u mote es importante, ¿entiendes?

—¿Y tu madre no te dio uno ya?

—No, creo que ella era muy liberal para hacer eso. Al final, sólo logró que fuera un incógnito en el mundo. Por favor, dame un nombre.

Len divagó casi de la misma manera que el animal: dio varias vueltas en círculos, a la vez que miraba el cielo y las dunas a lo lejos.

—No sé si soy bueno para nombrar cosas. Todo lo que conozco ya venía con uno.

—Trata.

—Bien, bien —El rubio tomó su mentón y suspiró pesadamente—. ¿Qué te parece... Lui? —preguntó. El perro movió su cola en señal de aprobación.

—Me gusta, pero tardaré en acostumbrarme. Perro viejo no aprende trucos nuevos, supongo.

—Bien, ¿ahora qué?

—Deberíamos marcar una rutina, acostumbrarnos a la presencia del otro, entender nuestras manías.

—¿Rutina? —otra nueva palabra para agregar a la lista de cosas que no entendía el principito.

—Sí, otra cosa muy común en los hombres. La rutina son las cosas que uno hace en el correr de los días y que repite una y otra vez. Es el tiempo acorde a lo que tarda una persona en hacer determinadas tareas diarias. Por ejemplo, antes una señora mayor me alimentaba a determinada hora todos los días; y por eso yo iba debajo de su ventana unos minutos antes de que eso ocurriera, así tuve un lugar para regresar -algo importante si mantienes una rutina-. Bueno, eso fue hasta que ella falleció, me costó un poco dejar de hacerlo.

—Entiendo. Supongo que es algo que se hace por naturaleza y sin darse cuenta, ¿verdad?

—Algo así.

Pasó el tiempo, Len compartió buenos momentos en ese lugar con su perro Lui, pero sabía que pronto debería partir, su espíritu no se sentía atado el lugar y sólo quería irse.

—Deberé partir. —comentó un día que veían una puesta de sol.

—Oh, eso es triste. —dijo el perro, para después soltar un aullido.

—No llores, pensé que adueñarme de ti sería bueno. —Len se tapó las orejas con sus manos.

—Y lo es: cada uno ganó un amigo.

—¿Entonces por qué lloras?

—Porque te irás.

—Sabías que esto pasaría, aún así quisiste que fuera dueño de ti. ¡Vas a llorar! Y yo me sentiré triste por eso, ¿cuál es la lógica aquí? —preguntó el muchacho, bastante histérico. (—"Lo mismo pasó con Rin, no quería acordarme de eso..." —me confesó él entre la narración, agachando la cabeza).

—No es algo que puedas pensar con el cerebro, si no con el corazón. No puedes pedirme que no llore porque te vayas, especialmente si ya eres una parte importante de mí. —explicó con calma Lui—. Después, comprenderé y me quedará lo que me dejaste: recuerdos compartidos, risas, el dulce sonido de tu voz entre un montón de gente. Ahora, el cielo no hace más que hacer una alusión a tus ojos puros y las arenas del desierto, los mechones de tu cabello libre de esa cola de caballo. —La cola del animal se movió con energía, a la vez que se levantaba de la duna en la cual estaban sentados y se llenaba de energía.

Len suspiró, seguía sin entender.

—Antes que te despidas, ve a ver de vuelta al corro de mujeres, ellas siempre se reúnen a esta hora donde las encontraste el primer día. Velas una por una con detenimiento. Luego, te darás cuenta tú sólo: no habrá ninguna que compare a Rin, porque ella será irremplazable en tu corazón. Después, por favor, vuelve; que quisiera decirte otra cosa.

Mi amigo hizo caso, volvió al lugar donde estaban ellas y se tomó su tiempo para examinarlas. Luego, les dijo con determinación:

—No son nada para mí. Nunca las conocí y tampoco son importantes, no valen nada. Son como antes de me adueñara de Lui, que no era más que un perro raquítico entre los demás que hay en este mundo. —Las mujeres le prestaron atención a Len cuando pronunció esas palabras. Él se sintió incómodo cuando clavaron sus miradas, pero no dejó de hablar—. Pueden ser hermosas, pero están vacías. Quien no conoce de verdad a Rin pensaría que es una más del montón, con ustedes, pero no sabe lo equivocado que estaría: ella es importante para mí por todas las canciones que compartimos juntos, las veces que la abrigué entre mis brazos y cuando escuchaba todos sus berrinches. Ella se ha adueñado de mi corazón y quiero suponer que yo hice lo mismo con el suyo. Y nadie más podrá reemplazarla, nunca. Porque es mi Rin.

Contra todo pronóstico, las mujeres se acercaron a Len y lo llenaron de elogios y caricias al ver qué tan dulce y valiente era. Era irónico, seguramente, si yo les hubiera dicho lo mismo, ahora mismo estaría internado en un hospital lleno de contusiones, heridas de gravedad y algún que otro hueso roto. En fin, nunca entendí a las mujeres y creo que aún me falta un largo trayecto para hacerlo (claro, si sobrevivo).

El principito regresó, entonces, con el perro, que seguía en el mismo de antes. Él se sacudió y largó un gran bostezo al aire, mostrando todos sus dientes.

—Bien, ¿qué era lo que tenías que decirme?

—Tal vez un secreto a voces: uno no termina de sentirse satisfecho en este mundo hasta que comienza a ver las cosas con los ojos del alma, estos son los únicos que pueden encontrar el significado correcto de cada acción, latido o respiración.

—Ojos del alma —repitió Len.

—Eso es lo que volvió tan esencial a Rin. El tiempo que pasaste con ella, sin perderse, sólo ocupándose de quedar almacenados en tus memorias. El alimento de tu alma.

—Las memorias siempre quedarán, son el alimento de mi alma. —pronunció, asimilando todo.

—Las personas ya no piensan en eso. Sólo se vuelcan en placeres efímeros que los distraen por un rato, pero no dejan de hacerlos sentir vacíos por dentro. Eres responsable por cada cosa que es importante para ti, lo que se adueña de una parte tuya y viceversa. No lo olvides.

—No lo haré. —aseguró el rubio, con un deje triste en su voz.

—Dicho esto, creo que ya puedes irte en paz. Adiós. —saludó Lui, sabiendo que esa sería la despedida.

—Adiós —respondió mi amigo, alejándose del pueblo.

Pasando unas cuantas dunas, ya no podía ver a simple vista el lugar, pero sabía que, aún así, ahí estaba su perro, mirando al horizonte, tratando de divisarlo como él estaba haciendo en ese instante. Lo sabía desde el fondo de su corazón.

—"Rin es especial, una parte importante de mí, el alimento de mi alma." —Guardó confidencias conmigo.

Yo sólo tenía unas ganas terribles de vomitar arco iris.

**-.-.-.-**

**Fuck, cada capi que pasa me vuelvo peor escritora. Es muy difícil tratar de torcer el sentido del libro para que sea igual pero distinto al significado que tenía. **

**Bueno, los tomatazos serán bien recibidos, y que sean dobles por la tardanza.**

**¡Un gran abrazo desde Argentina!**

_**Neko C.**_


	12. Tierra, parte III

**Capítulo XI: "Tierra" (parte III)**

Mientras más escuchaba, me sorprendía de la cantidad de vida que Len podía encontrar en un lugar como era el desierto; en cuanto a que yo seguía allí: solo con él y casi al borde de mi propia desesperación por reparar infructuosamente una radio de pacotilla. De nuevo creía que el principito podía ser sólo una divagación de mi cabeza o que el chico tenía demasiada imaginación.

No muy lejos del pueblo pudo encontrar una plataforma ferroviaria, donde un inspector controlaba horarios, cortaba boletos imaginarios y se fijaba la hora en su reloj de pulsera, anotando todo en su Smartphone.

—Buenos días —clamó el rubio a espaldas del hombre, casi causándole un ataque cardiaco.

—Buenos días —respondió él luego del susto primario, con una voz de barítono.

—¿Se puede saber qué haces en este lugar? —preguntó, cómo no, curioso mi amigo, viendo de un lado a otro de la plataforma, casi callándose a las vías del tren de no ser por el hombre.

—Pues, varias cosas —explicó el ferroviario—: controlo los horarios, despacho correspondencia, hablo con los maquinistas, etcétera.

Dicho esto, un tren de vapor se acercó a gran velocidad a la plataforma y se detuvo frente a la misma, el empleado subió unos segundos, bajó y miró interrogante al principito.

—¿No vas a subir, acaso?

—¿A dónde va esto, de todas formas? —interrogó Len, viendo cómo el vehículo no esperó la respuesta del hombre y siguió su marcha.

—Oh, bueno, creo que eso ya no importa —dijo él, fijando sus ojos en la marcha del tren—. Ese es el problema con los expresos: siempre van muy rápido como para dejarte pensar.

—¿Y a dónde van? ¿Qué es lo que buscan? —inquirió el rubio.

—Preguntar eso es cómo pedirle a cada ser humano en el mundo que defina el significado del Universo: va a ser diferente según quién sea la persona —Se dio libertad literaria el hombre de cabellos negros y ojos grises—. Incluso puede que ninguno de ellos lo sepa.

—¿Entonces para qué van? —El empleado sólo rió ante esa pregunta.

—Dios nos dio piernas para algo, y creo que muchos no las desaprovechan para nada.

—Conozco a una camaleón ámbar que también tiene piernas, pero ella sí se toma el tiempo para…

De pronto, otro tren que iba en dirección contraria pasó a su lado, levantando un viento que terminó por despeinarlos y llenarles de arena los ojos. Mientras ellos desperdiciaban el tiempo tallándose los ojos, la estructura de metal aprovechó a retomar su marcha y desaparecer en el horizonte.

—¿Se enojaron por lo que dijiste y por eso vinieron a tirarnos arena a los ojos? —habló Len, escuchando también cómo el artefacto lanzaba un sonoro sonido de bocina al horizonte.

—No, no es el mismo tren. Éste viene de vuelta al lugar donde van los demás —. Es un cambio.

—¿Por qué vuelven, acaso no les gustó el lugar y decidieron darse la vuelta? Debieron advertirle a los otros —pensó en voz alta el muchachito, casi en tono de alarma.

—¿De qué serviría? Por más que le digas a una persona que algo le hará daño o está prohibido, lo hará de todas formas y tal vez con más entusiasmo que antes —divagó el hombre, mirando cómo el tren se volvía un punto negro en la distancia.

—Buena deducción —admitió mi pequeño amigo—, ¿cómo te llamas?

—Tonio.

Se hizo un momento de silencio entre los dos, que se cortó luego por un nuevo tren, que repasó la misma rutina que el primero: se detuvo, esperó a que Tonio entrara y saliera y siguió su curso entre las vías.

—¿Esos van a buscar a los demás? —volvió a descargar su curiosidad el chico rubio—. ¿Tratan de perseguirlos?

—No lo creo: la época de los enamorados desesperados y los vengadores sin miramientos se fue hace mucho tiempo. Pocos serán los que realmente miren a la ventana y sueñen despiertos con aires risueños —comentó su interlocutor, mirando su teléfono—. Ahora esto no es más que una simple estructura de metal que transporta gente de un lugar a otro para que vuelvan a su aburrida vida. Ya ni los niños asoman sus narices a contemplar los paisajes que se mueven afuera de él, sólo están concentrados en sus juegos portátiles o llenan sus oídos con su música estrafalaria, gracias a sus dispositivos portátiles.

—Eso es triste —afirmó el chico, con una pesadez en su voz.

—Normal, es la realidad de estos días. Lejanos eran los tiempos en que perder a tu muñeca de trapo favorita se volvía la peor calamidad de toda la historia, ¿para qué llorar cuando se puede comprar una nueva en la próxima estación? Creo que la culpa también la compartimos los adultos: ellos aprendieron de nuestra propia frialdad —habló el de cabellos negros, controlando otra vez el horario.

—Aún así, ¿crees que guarden algo de inocencia dentro suyo? —interrogó mi amigo, viendo cómo otro tren se perdía en el horizonte.

—Creo que todavía es muy temprano como para perder esa esperanza —respondió el empleado luego de un largo silencio.

—Menos mal… —suspiró con aires renovados Len.

Cuando decidió que era suficiente plática, volvió a caminar por las arenas del desierto, perdiendo poco a poco la plataforma, su eterno trabajador, las metálicas líneas ferroviarias y los ruidosos y silbantes trenes que se perdían en un destino incierto.

Le llevó mucho tiempo encontrar otra cosa con la cual interactuar, por lo que se podría decir que él lo encontró. Era un vivaz comerciante de cabellos y ojos color aguamarina, con mirada brillante y traje pomposo, que llamaba la atención a cualquiera. Como era de esperarse, Len lo contempló fascinado, como una mosca a un pedazo de pastel.

—Ah, mira qué linda criatura que camina bajo este maravilloso Sol —saludó el extraño, deteniendo su carrosa comercial—. Ven, acércate al gran Mikuo, que él te mostrará los nuevos y exclusivos artefactos recién traídos de tierras muy lejanas.

Sin decir ni una sola palabra (por más milagroso que parezca) Len hizo caso y miró con ojos curiosos cada nueva cosa que mostraba el muchacho de cabellos aguamarina. Pudo ver desde cosas insólitas, como un elixir mágico para atraer la buena suerte, hasta las más simples, lo que era un modesto pero bonito collar de hueso venido de una tribu de nombre impronunciable.

—¿Y bien, qué dices de mi mercancía? —preguntó con su carácter jovial Mikuo.

—Bueno, me parecen bastante peculiares —admitió Len, encogiéndose de hombros—, pero, ¿para qué las personas las necesitarían?

El interlocutor de mi amigo ensanchó su sonrisa, complacido por esa pregunta.

—¡Esa es la mejor parte de todo: no las necesitan! —dijo él, extendiendo los brazos.

—¿Entonces para qué las vendes? —preguntó con curiosidad el rubio.

—Para que las demás personas crean que las necesitan —explicó el comerciante, haciendo malabares con algunas de sus mercancías—. Algunos no se conforman con lo sentimental, ellos siempre buscan más: un objeto tangible para demostrar afecto, sentirse seguros o llenar un vacío que tal vez no exista. También buscan cosas insólitas, casi inútiles, para creerse especiales por poseerlas. Yo sólo los ayudo suministrándole algo para que intenten complacerse, ganando dinero para que otra persona intente hacer lo mismo conmigo.

—Parece un círculo vicioso bastante pesimista —comentó el rubio, mirando a sus pies.

—Y lo es, ¿pero cómo romperlo? La Tierra, los planetas, tu propia cabeza… todo es redondo, es algo que se crea naturalmente. Aún si convencieras a toda la población mundial que tal cosa es mala es mala y no deben buscarla o comprarla, ya aparecerá alguien más mostrando una nueva, mostrándoles cómo esa reemplaza lo malo y lo mejora en cierto porcentaje, casi obligándotelo a comprar. Venderíamos al propio aire si éste se dejara atrapar, es la única cosa que nos falta comercializar.

—Entiendo —cortó Len, comenzando su marcha—. Que tenga buena estrella con sus ventas, entonces.

—Gracias, lo mismo te deseo con tu viaje —respondió Mikuo, poniendo en marcha otra vez su caravana.

Escuché las últimas palabras del viaje de Len tomando mi última gota de agua con pesadez. Ya habían pasado los cinco días y, efectivamente, mis provisiones vitales se habían acabado, lo que incluía tanto a agua como a cigarrillos. Aunque me molestaba admitirlo un poco, me sentí algo identificado —seguramente por mi profesión— con el comerciante.

—¿Sabes? Hay un dicho muy popular: "Lo esencial es invisible a los ojos" —le hablé al principito luego de dejarlo narrar su aventura—, pero ahora, en medio del desierto y casi seguro de que tendremos una muerte lenta y dolorosa, ya no sé si de verdad se pueda ver algo bueno en todo esto.

Podía haber sonado pesimista, pero ya en la condición en que me encontraba sólo pensaba en eso. Tiré la radio de una vez por todas a un costado, completamente seguro de que ni en otros cinco días o cinco años podría armarla correctamente. El rubio me miró estoico, para abrazar sus rodillas.

—Si quieres algo bueno… encontraste un amigo.

Yo lancé una pequeña risa sarcástica mientras me levantaba para estirar mis piernas (ya cansado de estar sentado y lleno de heridas) y miré al cielo de la media tarde.

—Sin ofender, pero prefería haber encontrado un oasis.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó él con un tono algo alto.

—Porque vamos a morir, ¿no te parece una buena razón? —Como siempre, otra pregunta al aire.

Len pareció volver a meditar, pero luego continuó fastidiándome:

—Aún si morimos, al menos moriremos como amigos. Yo estoy feliz de haberte encontrado, y también a Lui, mi perro. Estoy tan contento.

"A este le afectó el calor u otra cosa" medité, mirándolo incrédulo. "No mide el peligro de lo que dice, como si no tuviera miedo de morir, como si no necesitara algo para subsistir y el Sol sobre su estúpida cabeza le bastara."

—Yo también me siento débil —Se levantó, haciendo que todos sus huesos tronaran—, vamos a buscar algo para revitalizarnos.

Iba a sugerirle que metiera los dedos en un enchufe —debido a su procedencia—, pero creía que en esas condiciones no habría una reacción muy favorable que digamos. Sólo puse una expresión de cansancio, pensando en lo absurdo que sería buscar así como así algún milagro en medio del Sahara. Si tan sólo me hubiera quedado un cigarrillo, sólo uno…

"Bueno, al menos él tiene muy buena suerte, puede que sí encontremos agua en algún sitio" pensé, a la vez que comenzaba a ponerme en marcha junto a mi amigo.

Con mucho pesar y caminata infructuosa, la noche cayó sobre nosotros. El manto negro del cielo era llenado por millones de estrellas y le daban un toque platinado a la arena bajo nuestros pies. Para mí, fue una visión más delirante que hermosa, pues al parecer el calor sobre mi cabeza había creado estragos en mi sistema, creándome una leve fiebre. El rubio miraba más a la noche sobre nosotros que los propios pasos que daba.

—¿No tienes sed? —pregunté, tratando de pensar que era una angustia compartida.

Tonto de mí, silencio fue la respuesta. Len caminó otro poco más y se sentó en la punta de una duna. Yo me senté a su lado y pensé por un segundo en encender un cigarrillo, casi cayendo en una depresión crónica al recordar que no me quedaba ni uno solo.

—Nunca había visto el cielo luego del sonido que salía de él, ordenándome dormir —admitió mi amigo—. Ahora sé de lo que me perdía: es hermoso, místico, bastante diferente al día —enunció, lanzando un suspiro.

—Lo nuevo y desconocido siempre resulta interesante —dije, notando cómo se me había pegado sus aires de poeta—. Sólo en la noche las estrellas y la Luna pueden mostrar su esplendor sin ser opacadas.

—El Sol será grande y brillante, pero no puede competir con la belleza que emanan miles de estrellas juntas, compartiendo su brillo —agregó el principito, completando mi frase. Yo sólo asentí con mi cabeza—. El desierto es hermoso, no entiendo por qué hay tan poca gente en él.

—Porque es peligroso. Dime acaso si tú traerías a Rin a un lugar como este, sin comida, ni agua, con un calor abrasador y noches de frío —expliqué yo, aplicando la lógica.

—Por supuesto, con tenerla a mi lado basta, yo la protegería de todo eso y más —dijo él sin pensarlo dos veces—. Aunque, seguramente, no podría concentrarme en todas las bellezas que habría a mi alrededor, pues sólo podría ver el brillo que desprenderían los ojos de Rin —Suspiré y golpeé mi frente (aunque la cara del principito era más tentadora), con un enamorado no hay que pedir o tratar de encontrar razones.

Era como un problema de doble sentido… como mi acertijo: algunos podían ver una cosa, pero yo estaba seguro que habría algo más oculto allí. Puede que mi mente cerrada sólo viera arena y una muerte casi segura, pero Len seguramente divisaba un paisaje esplendoroso, un cielo claro y —por qué no— un oasis esperándonos.

Sonreí, creyendo que comenzaba a entender un poco más a mi pequeño amigo.

—Sí, el desierto es muy bello.

No recibí una respuesta, así que miré a mi costado y descubrí la cansada figura de Len a mi lado, durmiendo a pata tendida y una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios. ¿Por qué rayos no le propiné un buen golpe? Tuve compasión de él y decidí tomarlo y cargarlo sobre mis espaldas, aún si mis heridas comenzaron a doler inmediatamente; me tragué todo mi dolor como un verdadero macho y retomé la marcha.

Al poco tiempo, me acostumbré a ser el caballo de Len, por lo que la carga se volvió más liviana a medida que avanzaba. Sin saber porqué, sentí como si portara algo frágil en mis espaldas. Aún así, su respiración contra mí me daba un efecto calmante parecido a la nicotina.

Miré la luz de la Luna y las estrellas que la acompañaban, pensando que el rubio podría estar berreando en estos instantes una magnificencia que tal vez yo no observaba.

Él lanzó un pequeño suspiro que pareció un gruñido, por lo que me preocupé un poco, pensando que mi amigo estaba mucho peor de lo que demostraba. Me detuve un segundo, comprobando que aún respiraba.

—R-rin —terminó de pronunciar, devolviéndome el alma al cuerpo.

Pobre e ingenuo muchachito: aún en las entradas de la muerte seguiría clamando por su amada; le sería fiel a esa figura parecida a la suya, mandona pero frágil, que seguramente lo estaría esperando en algún lugar recóndito de una computadora, tal vez también susurrando su nombre, evocando su presencia…

No sé porqué, pero comparé a Len con una figura de cristal, mostrándome lo débil que era él también; que incluso con un mínimo toque brusco, podría romperse.

"Tú también necesitabas a alguien que te protegiera" momento extraño para que los instintos paternales afloraran en mí.

Caminé durante Dios sabe cuánto, con el delicado cuerpo de mi amigo sobre mis espaldas. Cada paso se volvió un reto que, al hacerlo, se convertía en un triunfo del cual jactarme. Mi garganta sentía escozor y la cabeza me daba vueltas, debido a la fiebre; pero aún así, no me doblegué.

Finalmente y al despuntar el alba, encontré mi recompensa: debajo de la duna en la cual estaba parado, un espléndido oasis nos esperaba…

**-.-.-.-.-**

**Siento como si hubiera hecho de Mikuo un gitano, pero el resultado final me ha agradado bastante.**

**Bien, ya vamos casi por la recta final. Seguramente tengamos dos capítulos más de la parodia y luego el epílogo, así que trataré de hacer los capítulos tan largos como pueda.**

**El 12 de Mayo, Neko C. (la cuenta) cumple un año de vida, aunque yo en la página ya llevo como cinco años registrada (mi vieja cuenta, que ahora es Cleopatra Bastet pero antes tenía un nombre raro xD, cumplió esa edad el 30 de Abril), así que seguramente haga un fic para conmemorarlo, esperen noticias pronto.**

**¡Saludos!**

_**Neko C.**_


	13. Alimento del alma

**Capítulo XII: "Alimento del alma"**

Tal vez mis jadeos despertaron al niño en mi espalda, tal vez su propia sed lo hizo o, quizás, un presentimiento que parecía tener innato en él, pero cuando salí de mi asombro y mi alegría al pensar que sobreviviríamos, pude escuchar cómo el principito respiraba tan acelerado como yo y lanzaba pequeñas risas entrecortadas. Al momento de percatarme, lo primero que hice fue obligarlo a bajar, ya que no estaba en condiciones como para seguir siendo burro de carga.

Nos quedamos los dos inmóviles, observando detalladamente el paraíso terrenal en medio del desierto. Casi era un paisaje irreal, como si sintiera que los días anteriores hubiera estado en Marte u otro planeta desolado y, sólo a partir de ese momento, volviera a caer en la cuenta de que estábamos en la Tierra, en un desierto árido, pero con posibilidades de encontrar un oasis al igual que el que había delante de nuestras narices.

Len fue el primero en dar un paso, que me pareció muy dubitativo para ser de él. Avanzó lentamente con los brazos extendidos hacia adelante. Luego de unos metros, volteó su mirada a mi persona, esperando a que lo siguiera.

—La belleza no es la que se encuentra en el arte, sino en la esperanza.

—Yo voto más por la desesperación —comenté, metiendo las manos en mis bolsillos y comenzando a caminar en su dirección.

Probablemente los dos estábamos en lo cierto: en mis días de trabajo (los cuales me parecieron tan lejanos) solía despreciar tomar simple agua, siempre optaba por bebidas más vigorosas o que tuvieran una alta graduación; pero, en ese instante, el agua dulce, seguramente caliente y sin potabilizar que estaba a nuestra vista me pareció un completo regalo de los dioses; tanto por la sed infernal que recorría mi garganta como por la recompensa que era luego de nuestra larga caminata por el desierto.

Mi amigo se arrodilló a la orilla del lago, sin dejar de sonreír. Juntó sus manos y las metió dentro del agua, llenándolas con el líquido vital. El viento sopló, creando un poco más de alivio y haciendo que las palmeras se rieran con nosotros —o por lo menos eso me hizo creer la alta fiebre que poseía por el calor—.

—Tengo sed de esta agua —dijo, posando sus labios entre sus palmas y cerrando los ojos, simplemente disfrutando algo tan mundano de manera tan placentera.

De repente, una luz se encendió en mi cabeza, como si mi propio interior se iluminara. No era sólo el agua, era el regalo de tomarla. Me arrodillé a su lado y comencé a tomar de la misma manera. Nunca me pareció recordar una bebida con el mismo sabor y que me haya dado una satisfacción similar al líquido que estaba en ese oasis. Aproveché también para lavar mi cara y mojar mis cabellos, sintiéndome relativamente mejor.

Los dos nos sentamos en la orilla, yo enterré mis pies en la arena mojada, procurando refrescarme un poco más. Nos quedamos así, tranquilos, sintiendo cómo el viento movía las hojas de las pocas palmeras a nuestro alrededor y producía pequeñas olas en el lago.

—Las personas de esta tierra son extrañas: viven para rodearse de cosas, pero al final no encuentran en ellas lo que buscan —dijo el principito.

—Y quizás nunca lo encuentren —le secundé, respirando con tranquilidad.

—Es irónico. —Suspiró— Ellos no se dan cuenta que podrían hallarlo en un sorbo de agua… o en la sonrisa de una persona especial.

—Sin duda —respondí.

—Ya no buscan alimentar su alma, sólo su existencia física.

Me angustié por unos instantes, incluso aunque me hubiera recuperado de la fiebre por el Sol y no sintiera ninguna necesidad física inminente. El estado de "iluminación" seguía patente en mi interior y me apretujaba el pecho, un mal presentimiento.

—Tuve una pesadilla —me confesó Len en un susurro.

—Lo sospeché —comenté tomando un puñado de arena en mis manos y dejándolo caer, al igual que en un reloj de arena—, y supongo que lo habrás dicho porque me dirás de qué se trata.

Mi amigo no respondió al instante, sólo se sonrojó.

—Fue sobre Rin… volví a verla en mis sueños. Sólo que… —tartamudeó, en una forma que parecía que le costara pronunciar las palabras.

—Si es muy doloroso todavía para ti, no hay necesidad que te descargues de golpe.

—¡Pero quiero hacerlo! —gritó, mirándome con los ojos al borde del llanto. Hice para atrás mi cabeza, en gesto sorprendido, y le accedí a continuara—. Rin estaba allí, sonriendo sin pena ni culpa, al igual que en los viejos tiempos. —Utilizó una de las mangas de su camisa para limpiar su nariz—. La llamé, ella rió… pero, entonces… cuando intenté tomar su mano fue que me di cuenta. —Suspiró e hizo una pausa—: ella se encontraba dentro de una cúpula de vidrio, sin salida por ningún lado, completamente aislada de mí. Podía verla, mas no tocarla ni oírla, tampoco creo que ella pudiera escucharme a mí. Luego, llegué a una conclusión: ¡esa cúpula la había colocado yo!

—¿Cómo estás seguro? —pregunté, levantando una ceja.

Len, como siempre, no respondió.

—Por lo menos eso me aseguraba que Rin estaría a salvo de cualquier peligro externo. Aún cuando ese peligro fuera yo.

—Fue un sueño, pequeño, no te entristezcas —alegué, viendo como mi amigo comenzaba a llorar otra vez.

—Es por eso que debes cumplir tu promesa —me dijo, más calmado y con deje de dulzura.

—¿Cuál promesa? —indagué.

—Ya sabes: la jaula para el pájaro. Debo cerciorarme que nunca pueda hacerle daño a Rin.

—Oh eso. —Tanteé mis bolsillos, descubriendo que estaban vacíos—. Lo siento, mis folios quedaron al lado del avión. Cuando volvamos lo haré, ¿sí? —Len no respondió— A menos… de que tus planes sean otros.

El muchachito torció la boca, sorbiéndose los mocos.

—¿Sabes? Mañana se habrá cumplido un año de mi llegada a tu mundo.

Nos quedamos en silencio, yo tratando de analizar y comprender sus palabras; no tenía idea qué era lo que pasaba por la torpe cabeza del rubio.

—Si mal lo recuerdo, fue muy cerca de aquí —agregó, mirando a todas las direcciones.

—Eso significa… que nuestro encuentro hace cinco días no fue una simple casualidad, no paseabas a kilómetros de la civilización por mero gusto. ¿Tratabas de volver al punto de partida?

Len enrojeció y yo borré cualquier idea racional de pensar cómo, por todos los santos, un programa de computadora había llegado al mundo real desde el desierto.

—¿Es por el aniversario? —pregunté. Aún si no respondía verbalmente, su sonrojo parecía darme una respuesta tácita— Ah, entiendo.

—Deberías irte ahora a tu avión, antes de que el Sol comience a quemar —cambió de tema con rapidez—. Yo te esperaré aquí, lo prometo. Vuelve mañana por la tarde. No me iré hasta tener la jaula. —Esbozó una pequeña sonrisa, como tratando de suavizar la situación.

Me levanté y me coloqué mis zapatos, mirándolo con angustia. Él no dejó de sonreír y volteó su vista hacia su reflejo en el lago.

Podría haberle preguntado sus planes, obligado a quedarse conmigo o simplemente golpearlo… pero no pude. Pensé un segundo en Lui y me acongojé, darle un pedazo de corazón a alguien para que se lo adueñe nos obliga a exponernos al dolor.

**-.-.-.-.-**

**Entre universidad, amigos, familia, novio y otros asdf, ya casi no tengo tiempo ni para inspirarme D:**

**Lo siento tanto.**

**¡Un abrazo!**

_**Neko C.**_


	14. La despedida

**Capítulo XIII: ****"La despedida"**

Sentí algo de pena por haber dejado a Len solo en el cruel desierto —seguramente porque no le daba ni diez minutos de vida sin mí a ese cabeza hueca—, por lo que, cuando pude terminar mis asuntos, me dirigí a toda prisa hacia donde él se suponía que estaba. Busqué cerca del oasis y para mi sorpresa encontré una especie de muro de piedra, en el que pude distinguir al pequeño rubio en la cima, mostrándome su espalda. Caminé a su dirección y me percaté de un detalle: estaba hablando con algo, o alguien… o tal vez ya había enloquecido por el calor.

—¿No puedes ver que aquí no es? Piensa un poco… todo es diferente. —Hizo una pequeña pausa, por lo que intuí que su amigo imaginario le estaba contestando—. Sé que es el día, pero me hubiera gustado encontrar el lugar. No quiero… desviarme del rumbo y luego perderme, ¿qué sería de mí si eso ocurre? ¿Qué sería de mi alma si nunca más vuelvo a verla a ella?

Tenía un mal sabor en la boca, como ese que queda después de fumar cigarrillos de mala marca. Tragué como pude saliva y me detuve a veinte metros del muro. Aunque no pudiera distinguir nada coherente de la conversación, una parte de mí sabía que iba por mal camino.

—Por allí comienzan mis huellas en la arena. Espérame esta noche, que te prometo llegar a tiempo. —Veinte metro y todavía no entendía lo que Len estaba diciendo. Luego de un profundo silencio, mi amigo prosiguió—. Dime… ¿cuán efectivo es tu veneno? ¿Dolerá?

Mi corazón dio un vuelco por las últimas palabras del chico e instintivamente miré a los pies del muro: una pequeña porción de arena se movía de manera alborotada, mostrando a un pequeño escorpión de color rosa levantando su cola erguida hacia la figura del principito. No sabía con exactitud cuán peligroso podía ser ese animal, pero como hablaba él, lo mejor no sería arriesgarse. Agarré un cuchillo que tenía entre mis ropas (el cual llevé por si encontrábamos situaciones como esta) y aceleré el paso tanto como mi cuerpo me permitía. Tal fue mi desgracia que el bicharrajo de color extravagante pareció haberme escuchado —puedo jurar que me miró— y se escondió de mi campo de visión, desapareciendo entre el desierto.

Suspiré y maldije mi suerte prácticamente desde que nací, resignándome a la pura realidad de que había un escorpión suelto por algún lugar cercano a nosotros y que Len se había vuelto un depresivo suicida. Llegué al lado de mi amigo en pocos segundos, justo cuando él trataba de bajarse con infructuosos resultados. Torció la boca. No pude evitar notar su palidez.

—Está más alto de lo que esperaba.

Bajé la cabeza y extendí mis brazos, a punto de rodearlo.

—Salta, yo te agarraré. —Esperé un poco y nada. Levanté la vista y encontré a Len mirándome con sus ojos muy abiertos, en señal de curiosidad—. ¡Sólo hazlo antes de que me arrepienta! —grité, con nada de paciencia.

Sin otra demora, sentí cómo el cuerpo del rubio caía sobre el mío, llevándonos al arenoso suelo con rapidez. Mis heridas volvieron a doler asquerosamente y no pude evitar lanzar gritos y maldiciones a diestra y siniestra. Creo que debí de haber calculado mejor el peso del rubio y mi propia condición física antes de realizar esas clase de acciones.

El principito no tardó en levantarse y mirarme a los ojos… o por lo menos eso distinguía entre mi padecimiento.

—¿Tienes la jaula? —preguntó curioso, levantando más mi ira.

—Mira, pequeña sanguijuela, aquí las preguntas las haré yo. —No sé cómo ni por qué, pero agarré el cuello de la camisa de él y lo acerqué a mi rostro—. ¿Qué es toda esta historia de escorpiones y veneno? ¿Qué rayos estás pretendiendo? —Mi amigo se apartó de mí con brusquedad, lo que me causó más pena que enojo.

Fue hacia el lago y mojó su cabeza, para luego volver a mi lado y abrazar mi cuello con sus temblosos brazos. Pude sentir cómo su corazón latía aceleradamente, al igual que el de un colibrí. Un colibrí después de haber sido disparado a través de una AK-47.

—Estoy tan feliz —habló— de que hayas encontrado las bengalas. Estoy seguro que volverás a tu casa pronto…

Abrí mis ojos, completamente shockeado. Lo aparté con una mano para poder sentarme y mirarlo a la cara. Su sonrisa era tan forzada y melancólica.

—¿Cómo lo sabes? —pregunté, como siempre, sin tener respuesta.

De considerarlo suicida, pasé a loco, iluminado o clarividente, pues justamente había tenido la suerte de mi vida encontrando esas bengalas de emergencia debajo de los asientos de los pilotos.

—Yo también debo regresar esta noche… Rin… la necesito. —Miró todo el paisaje, como si estuviera buscando a la chica entre los montes de arena—. Es más lejos, seguramente también más difícil.

No pude más, sobrellevado por el sentimiento de angustia que comenzaba a aflorar en mí. Atraje otra vez a Len a mi cuerpo y correspondí su abrazo. Se sentía como si fuese un niño pequeño, pero al mismo tiempo, adulto que terminó de perderse en un abismo a gran velocidad. Un abismo del cual yo no estaba en condiciones de salvarlo.

Se encontraba mirando al horizonte, sin ningún brillo, completamente serio.

—¿Tienes la jaula o no? —volvió a preguntar, sacándome de mis divagaciones.

Lo solté, aún sin quererlo realmente, busqué entre los bolsillos de mi pantalón y saqué una hoja deteriorada y amarillenta, haciendo que las demás que estaban con ella —llenas de mis apuntes sobre su aventura— se desparramaran en la arena. Sin miramientos, mi amigo la tomó y la guardó entre sus prendas.

—Es un complemento… tendrás que reiniciar al pájaro luego de instalarlo —susurré, en mi último intento de parecer gracioso y alivianar la tensión.

—Tengo tu pájaro y su jaula para guardarlo. —Volteó la vista hacia mis hojas, en forma estoica—. Tú tienes una pésima caligrafía.

Y otra vez la ira asesina crecía en mí.

Pude comentarle la comodidad que uno podía tener escribiendo en medio de la arena o sobre sus propias piernas, con un portafolio como único soporte, pero cerré la boca. Casi inmediatamente de hablar, el principito comenzó a temblar exageradamente, lo cual era un claro síntoma de un ataque de nerviosismo. Se recostó en la arena a mi lado, manteniendo las convulsiones de su cuerpo.

—Si estás tan asustado, no tienes que hacerlo —aseguré con un hilo, tratando de convencerlo una vez más.

Él sonrió con dulzura —aún temblando—, yo me pregunté cuál era la gracia del asunto.

—Luego lo estaré mucho más.

Me paralicé por completo, sintiendo como si el muchacho fuese imposible de reparar. Comprendí que me había acostumbrado demasiado a él, a sus preguntas idiotas, su risa y voz insoportables… mi oasis de cordura en el desierto.

—¿Con qué objetivo? ¿Volver a ser miserable?

—Esta noche es cuando cumplo un año lejos de casa… tal vez así sea más fácil regresar.

—Podría ser más tiempo. —Mis ojos se mojaron. Maldita sea, ese no era un momento para ser débil y llorar—. Podrías venir conmigo y vivir como una persona normal… ¡nos rescatarán a los dos!

Len no respondió, parecía sólo seguir calculando distancias. Mis sentidos lógicos y paternales aumentaban a cada momento.

—¿Qué tal si Rin, el perro y tu viaje fue sólo un sueño?

El rubio pareció haberse enojado con eso, me miró de la forma más helada que hubiera contemplado jamás en alguien, negando sin necesidad de palabras mis argumentos.

—No puedes negar la existencia de lo que está alojado profundo en el corazón, sólo le causaría más daño.

—¿Y no te lastimarías también con ella a tu lado?

—El alma se alimenta de muchas cosas. Es lo que hace tan variados a los humanos.

Callé por un segundo, pues no tenía una objeción sólida a lo que había declarado.

—Para ti es sólo algo ordinario, una chica más. Para mí, es la razón por la cual pude comenzar a distinguir la materia de su igual… porque todo se volvió distinto, único, pero a la vez complemento de un todo.

—Eso no tiene ningún sentido —expresé, con la cabeza dándome vueltas.

Mi amigo rió.

—Es como el agua que encontramos en el oasis. —Señaló el pequeño lago, intentando resaltar su ejemplo—, era tan buena por el hecho de ser nuestra; bebimos con dicha porque era nuestra recompensa, aunque hubiera sido sólo agua ordinaria y sucia.

—Sigo sin entender.

—No hay nada que entender: sólo sentir. —Y rió una vez más, haciendo que nuevamente dudara de su cordura.

El ocaso se postraba ante nosotros, dejando nuevos pensamientos de angustia en mi ya muy atacada cabeza. En cualquier momento Len podría… y yo no tendría la suficiente fuerza como para impedirlo. Creo que eso podía compararse con la impotencia que siente un doctor cuando sabe que un paciente va a morir y no había nada que hacer al respecto.

—Te daré un regalo que, precisamente, será como el agua —pronunció, desconcertándome aún más.

—¿Qué quieres decir? —pregunté, ignorando mis infructuosos anteriores intentos para con indagar con Len.

—Las computadoras tienen muchas utilidades y significados para las personas. Para los buscadores son fuentes de conocimientos, para otros asistentes, medio para contactarse con sus seres queridos, simple distracción o un estorbo. Pero ellos nunca podrán tener lo que te daré: ¡todas las computadoras del mundo!

—Explícate, por favor —pedí, con toda la seguridad de que mi cara estaba igual que un famoso meme que expresaba desconcierto.

—Cuando escuches a una computadora prenderse, como me has explicado antes, te acordarás de mí y podrás reír con todos mis recuerdos. Serían iguales pero únicas y complementarias de ti. ¡Tendrás computadoras que ríen!

Se carcajeó ante sus palabras. Yo le hubiera dicho que era la cosa más incoherente que había escuchado en mi vida de no haber sido por mi fatal estado de ánimo. Sólo lo dejé ser.

—Cuando te recuperes, todas las personas lo hacen, estarás feliz de haberme conocido. Serás mi amigo por siempre y querrás compartir la felicidad que te aseguro que tendré al volver a casa. Algunas veces sólo prenderás tu computadora para escuchar ese sonido y acordarte de mi risa, otras tratarás de buscarnos entre tus archivos, y comenzarás a reír. Te mirarán asombrados, eso sí, te creerán un loco…

—No dudo para nada en eso último.

—Entonces, sabrás que te he jugado una mala broma. Será como si te hubiese regalado un pequeño cencerro tintineante para que lo cuelgues en tu corazón. Procura no perderlo, ¿sí?

Nos pusimos serios, aún contemplando los tonos rosados del cielo.

—¿Sabes? No quiero que te quedes ahora… está comenzando a anochecer. Deberías idear tu plan de rescate.

—Estás más loco de lo que pensaba si crees que me iré así como así.

—Será horrible, parecerá que estoy sufriendo, porque no sé si pueda disimular el miedo y acongoja que tendré en mi corazón. ¡No quiero que presencies eso!

—No te dejaré.

¿Para qué mentir ahora? Estaba preocupado, más de lo que me agradaría admitir. Talvez una parte de mí seguía pensando que podía salvar a Len de su destino autoimpuesto, matando al escorpión antes de que lo picara y llevándolo a rastras conmigo al avión, donde tiraría la bengala y los dos seríamos rescatados… ¿Y luego qué?

—Bueno, creo que no tendrá ánimos para una segunda picadura, así que haz lo que quieras.

Se levantó y comenzó a caminar rápidamente hacia una duna sin particularidad alguna, quizás no una que fuera visible a simple ojo, alejándose de mí. Sentí una pena terrible. Luego de unos pasos, se paró en seco y volvió, para tomarme de la mano y levantarme con dificultad.

—Tendrás pena, parecerá que muero. Aunque no lo creas, creo que ya estoy algo acostumbrado a eso. —Yo callé—. Es algo lejos, supongo, y no puedo llevar este cuerpo cansado. —Seguí sin pronunciar palabra alguna. El principito pareció perder el ánimo y comenzó a mirar mi mano atrapada entre la suya, lanzando un suspiro—. Sólo quedará una carcasa, como esas que se cambian de los celulares, pues no son tan importantes. —Un pequeño gimoteo salió de su boca, pero todavía no lloraba como siempre lo hacía—. Será agradable, yo también recordaré nuestro encuentro siempre que pueda, para que sea mi oasis si vuelvo a deprimirme. Tú tendrás un cencerro y yo un charco de agua lleno de buenos momentos. ¡Será tan placentero!

No dijo otra palabra, pues comenzó a llorar a mares, típico de él. Le abracé con gran cariño, comenzando a soltar yo también mis propias lágrimas. El cielo comenzó a oscurecerse más y más, anunciando el final del día… y de nuestro encuentro.

—Ya es hora… debo ir allí. —Separó mis brazos de su cuerpo y me dedicó una sonrisa melancólica—. Por favor, procura ser feliz.

Caminó un poco más y se sentó en la cima de la duna. Yo no tuve el valor de seguirle.

—¿Sabes? Rin, soy responsable de ella… del pedazo de corazón que me dio para ser su dueño y el que yo le di sin darme cuenta. ¡Ella es tan delicada y yo tan ciego!

Toqué mis sienes, abrumado por todo. Por un segundo, Len volteó a verme.

—No te preocupes, también cuidaré el pedacito que tú me diste, haz lo mismo con el mío, ¿sí?

Se levantó y dio un paso. El escorpión picó con su cola su pantorrilla y el rubio exhaló un pequeño suspiro que pareció de liberación. Se mantuvo inmóvil en mi memoria, siendo iluminado por los últimos vestigios del Sol, resaltando aún más el color de su cabello y figura.

Después, sin previo aviso… cayó suavemente sobre la arena.

* * *

><p>Volví a mi avión completamente destrozado, no me animé a enterrar los restos de Len, porque se sentía como admitir mi derrota. No fue sino hasta llegar a mi destino que yo mismo también me sentía desfallecer, sabiendo que mi cuerpo también había llegado a su límite. Estaba rodeado de cadáveres y una parte de mi cerebro se resignó a pensar que me convertiría en uno dentro de poco.<p>

Entrecerré los ojos y tomé la pistola de bengalas, a la vez que me acostaba al lado de la estructura de metal. Sólo tenía una oportunidad, sino… no quise pensarlo. La garganta se me secó y mi cabeza pesaba.

Vi cómo unos puntos se movían a la distancia entre las dunas, por lo que, con mi poca energía, disparé al aire, siendo enceguecido por una luz refulgente y roja sobre mí. Luego de eso, sólo me desmayé.

Desperté en una cama de hospital, con vendas limpias y una bolsa de suero goteando conectada a mi brazo derecho. Apenas pude articular palabra, vino una enfermera con un brusco acento a asegurarme que todo estaba bien y podría regresar a mi país natal muy pronto. Añadió también la suerte que tuve al ser rescatado en un lugar tan vasto y peligroso como el desierto.

Luego de una dolorosa recuperación, en la cual varios policías me hicieron pequeñas preguntas y me regañaron por haber enterrado a los cadáveres en una escena de desastre (yo traté de explicarles que ningún hombre podría mantenerse muy cuerdo con cuerpos sin vida rodeándolo y viéndolos cada día), pedí que buscaran el cuerpo de un pequeño muchacho de cabello rubio cerca de un oasis. No lo encontraron, en su lugar me dieron un pequeño artefacto electrónico bastante extraño —creo que nunca en mi vida he visto otro igual— que se encontraba completamente inservible.

Al retornar a mi país natal, mis compañeros se alegraron infinitamente de verme vivo, diciendo pequeñas bromas sobre que ya estaban decidiendo quién se quedaría con mis trabajos y cómo repartirían mis bienes personales. Los adultos no son buenos para tratar de alivianar tensiones. Muchos me vieron decepcionado, a lo que yo aludí el cansancio, por lo que decidieron darme mi acostumbrado aislamiento.

Ya fue hace un gran tiempo, no lo sé con exactitud, desde que ese pequeño principito se llevó mi pájaro; pero no me he consolado del todo de mi experiencia. Por más que quiero asegurarme de que él regresó a su vida junto a la muchacha que amaba y deseaba proteger tanto… siguen habiendo algunas dudas en mi cabeza.

¿Qué tal si la jaula es una versión antigua y, por lo tanto, viene con las bisagras oxidadas? El pájaro podría escapar y dañar a Rin. ¿Qué tal si a ella le desagradó la idea y decidió huir? Mientras más nos alejamos de nuestros seres queridos, comenzamos a acostumbrarnos a la soledad, Len habrá quedado desolado, con un ave que trataría de replicar las notas que cantaba su amada, sin lograrlo. ¿O, puede que, todo haya terminado para bien? Esa es la opción que más me confortaba. El cencerro en mi corazón no deja de titilar de alegría. A veces el artefacto parece encenderse y lanzar una risita, otras, sólo creo que es mi imaginación.

El Universo se comprende de preguntas, pero esa es la que más me atormentaba. Sólo es cuestión de pensarlo: ¿Los cambios son buenos? Así los ojos cambian para mostrar otra realidad, sin ser errónea o acertada, sólo diferente. Es algo que los adultos no pueden asimilar del todo.

Me enterré más en mi trabajo, sólo para poder estar en las computadoras más tiempo sin levantar sospechas, en mi mundo feliz y triste. Intercalando las estadísticas de ganancias con mi biografía electrónica. Nunca le conté la historia a alguno de mis colegas, por lo que esta debe ser la primera vez que me atrevo a sacarla de mis archivos ocultos para exponerlo al público en general.

Por eso sólo puedo pedir un favor a cambio de su lectura: si alguna vez en su camino encuentran a un extraño muchacho de ojos azules y cabellos rubios recogidos en una coleta, si ríe sin razón aparente, no responde preguntas por más amenazas que le digas y sienten una extraña sensación de querer protegerlo, no dudarán ni dos segundos que se trata de mi muy querido amigo. Si es así, ¡apiádense de mi alma y háganmelo saber en el periodo más corto de tiempo…

Porque aún le debo un buen puñetazo.

**-.-.-.-**

**¡Y ese fue el capítulo final de la historia, amigos! De verdad estoy muy feliz de haber llegado hasta este lugar. Agradezco a quienes han dejado reviews y favoriteado: ****SessKagome and Shade Shaw****, ****Hikari xd****, ****Kahx5****, ****ArikelDelaRosa****, ****sugA u-u****, ****Toph Kagamine McCormicK****; como así quienes** **sólo pusieron esta parodia de mala muerte en favoritos o alertas: ****Aniiiiiixx****, ****Atsuko Yowane****, ****ClassicLolita. DancingQueen****, ****Hermione-Kagamine****, ****Montserrat Fujioka****,** **¡de verdad mil gracias!**

**Ahora, si no se han dado cuenta, todavía no pondré fin a este proyecto. El libro original no tiene más capítulos, es verdad; pero como es mi versión, decidí hacerle un epílogo. Espero tenerlo pronto y que les guste. Esperen por él.**

**Por ahora, seguiré estudiando Derecho Privado antes de que mi novio me regañe por distraerme. Deséenme suerte en mi examen de mañana.**

**¡Un abrazo, mis amigos!**

_**Neko C.**_


End file.
